You Were a Priority, Was I an Option?
by magicalthree
Summary: During their 7th year at Hogwarts, the trio finds themselves in trouble when battling Voldemort. Life will be lost. There is only one way to survive, there is only one person that can save them all... except that person will no longer exist.
1. Smile a Little Longer

Smile a Little Longer

He wrapped his arms around her back and her hands placed on the back of his head. He kissed her deeply as she smiled through his lips. Their bodies forcing themselves to face each other as she laid on him. She placed her hands on his chest and smiled as rubbed down his chest gently.

Ron woke up suddenly surprised by his recent dreams. Harry looked at his best friend, confused.

"Why did you say her name?"

"Who?" said Ron shifting uncomfortably.

"Hermione."

"I never said her name," Ron protested as he laid back down facing the other side of the room away from Harry Potter. Harry was not in the mood to argue with Ron Weasley even though he was certain Ron said Hermione's name. It didn't bother Harry as much as he thought it would. Hermione is like a sister to him and it wasn't weird that his best friends had a crush on her, was it? Harry knew that Hermione and Ron would end up having a serious relationship, but maybe it was too soon for that?

The next morning, Ron and Harry met Hermione in the Great Hall.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione shouted as her hands motioned towards where she and Ginny Weasley have been eating breakfast.

"Hi Hermione," said Ron with a grin as he sat down in front of her.

"So what's up?" Harry asked nodding towards Ginny then at Hermione.

The girls smiled at each other, both trying to contain their feelings for the boys sitting in front of them.

"Nothing really," replied Ginny, "the same things."

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"Seven fifteen. Class starts in fifteen minutes," Hermione said as she sunk into the bench when Ron grinned at her.

"Why don't we go to class now so we won't be late like yesterday?" Harry suggested.

"Then I will be left here alone," Ginny replied.

"It's not our fault your class is near here," Ron said nastily.

"It's not her fault either Ron," Harry said defensively, "You two can head to class. I'll meet up with you guys later. I'll walk Ginny to her class."

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and both their cheeks turned bright pink.

"Ok," they replied.

Ginny and Harry watched as the two walked out of the Great Hall.

"Maybe that will help," Harry said as he placed his hand on Ginny's small fingers.

Their hands weaved together as Harry walked Ginny to her class.

Ron and Hermione started walking up the stairs; not a word slipped off their lips. They walked side by side trying to sneak a look at the person beside them, but when they did, they'd get caught and exchange smiles.

"Did you do the Potion's homework?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

"When did Snape assign that?" Ron replied.

"You were awake this time too Ronald," Hermione stated with a tad bit of annoyance.

Ron looked at Hermione with an embarrassed, but hopeful look.

"You have the beginning of class," Hermione said as she shoved her homework into Ron's slippery hands.

Ron simply smiled as he followed her into the classroom.

How could Hermione do that? She could get into major trouble and risk losing points for Gryffindor, but as she looked at the boy with ginger red hair sitting and copying her homework that she spent almost an hour on, she just smiled.

Harry wasn't in class yet and it was about to start. Ron finished copying her homework, it wasn't even half as good, but then again Hermione was twice as smart. It was a piece of parchment with a bunch of rubbish written on it. Ron couldn't give Hermione her homework back because class was about to start and Professor Snape was standing right in front of him.

"ok class. Let's start off by passing up your..." he started as Harry burst through the door panting.

Ron quickly turned around and gave Hermione her homework back and turned back around.

"Passing love notes eh?" Draco Malfoy snarled at Ron and Hermione.

"Shove it Malfoy," Ron said while controlling his anger.

"Weasley, why the tongue?" said Malfoy as Harry sat down across from Ron, searching for his homework.

"Potter you're late. Ten points from Gryffindor," said Snape, "Now pass up your homework."

All the Gryffindors let out a deep sign of disappointment. Neville Longbottom passed his homework to Ron, who was sitting in the front. Ron gave Professor Snape the pile of parchments. Snape turned around and walked toward his desk.

"You didn't do the homework," Harry stated, "We both didn't do it."

Ron Weasley grinned at Harry and turned around smiling at Hermione Granger.


	2. Not Everything is About Quidditch

Not Everything is about Quidditch

"Why is it that neither of you do your homework?" Hermione said as she walked down the steps towards Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I don't understand why we even have homework for that class," Harry said turning around to face Hermione and then back around.

Hermione looked at Ron for a moment searching for an answer, but she only received a grin. Ron seemed to have his mind elsewhere; Hermione didn't know where, but it wasn't here.

Harry walked rather quickly and Hermione and Ron struggled to keep up with him.

"Harry will you slow down?" Ron whined, "Why are you walking so fast?"

"No reason," Harry replied panting and starting to slow down.

"Hi Harry," Ginny said as she walked around the corner grinning.

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other and slightly rolled their eyes. They continued to walk to class leaving their friend with Ron's sister. Ron kept his eyes at the ground even when he noticed Hermione was looking at him. His robes were slightly falling off, his shirt wrinkled around his chest, shoes untied, and his shirt collar wrapped tightly around his neck. Hermione cursed at herself for smiling because there was something really bothering Ron. When her could feel her eyes on him, his hands began to sweat and his ears would turn bright pink; this, of course, wasn't new to him ever since their fourth year at Hogwarts.

Hermione became suddenly worried with Ron's attitude and behavior. What was bothering him? Maybe Harry would know. Ron has not been acting normally; he hadn't been complaining about Quidditch practice, he didn't beg Hermione for her homework, he didn't whine annoyingly, he didn't do things he normally did that makes her want to taker out her wand and cast _Occulos repairo_ on his brain; if that was even possible.  
Hermione caught herself staring at the quiet yet strange ginger haired boy she'd known for years and she felt as if she were just meeting him for the first time. The feelings she felt for Ron were strong and sometimes overwhelmed her completely, but something told her she enjoyed it. There were many times she wanted to tell him how she felt and tell him that she wanted to be with him forever, but that was impossible. Hermione Granger wasn't completely sure that Ron Weasley felt the same about her. There were times, when she swore he did, but he'd turn around and destroy her already torn heart. She often thought about the Yule Ball during their fourth year, when both of them almost shared their secret feelings for one another. She imagined his stunned face when she walked with Viktor Krum and the lights beamed down at them; she smiled to herself. It was wrong of her to smile when Ron was in so much pain and disgust. Hermione wanted to see if Ron would get jealous, but sometime during the night, she began to genuinely like Viktor.

"Hermione! Ron!" someone shouted from behind them.

The two of them turned around facing the famous seeker of Bulgaria's Quidditch team.

"Viktor!" Hermione screeched throwing her arms around Viktor Krum.

Ron stared at the two of them as they hugged each other tightly. His face showed an enormous amount of disgust. He saw the way Hermione smiled and looked at him; she never looked at him that way.

"ello' Ron," Krum said facing him with Hermione now standing beside him.

"Hello Vicky," Ron whispered under his breath.

Hermione glared at Ron.

"What was thats?" asked Krum who clearly didn't hear.

"You're a bit early Krum," stated Ron.

"Es' I know, but I wanted to. I likes it here in Hogwartz," he looked at Hermione, "and Hermione ez heres."

Hermione giggled as Ron stared angrily.

"The Quidditch scrimmage isn't until Thursday," Ron gritted through his teeth, "Well I'll let you two catch up. I'm going to class."

"Byes Ron. I'll seez you later," Krum said as Ron turned around and headed for class.

Hermione watched Ron walk alone to Defense Against the Dark Arts class and suddenly felt ashamed of herself.

"Hello Hermione," Harry said, "Hello Viktor. We should really get to class Hermione, we might already be late. Where's Ron?"

"Can I come?" Viktor asked the two of them, "Dumbledore said I am allowed to enter any classes I would likes."

"Of course you can," Hermione said before Harry could open his mouth.

"Yeah," Harry replied suddenly worried about his best mate.

The three friends walked in Ron's invisible trail. Harry knew this was going to be bad. It was bad when Krum came during their fourth year, it was bad when he asked Hermione to the Yule Ball, it was bad when he asked her to spend the summer with him, and it was now going to be a nightmare. Ron was going to play Krum in a Quidditch scrimmage on Friday. Even though it wasn't a real match, Ron will most defiantly take it as one.

"Hey Ron," Harry said sitting beside him where Hermione usually sat.

"Vicky is here, Harry," Ron stated, "He wanted to see Hermione."

"I know. I came to class with the two of them."

Ron turned his head and stared at Harry Potter, his best mate as if he were the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

"Why would you walk with that bloody git?" Ron said disgustedly.

"I was walking with Hermione."

"And Vicky was with her."

"You shouldn't make fun of him Ron. You're the one that was overly excited when we first..."

"He likes Hermione, Harry. He is going to distract her from school," Ron made the quickest excuse he could bring up in a whining manner.

"Stop making excuses Ron. If you like her that much, then just tell her and stop being a blood twat. And not to mention, it is her choice if she wants to spend time with Krum, not yours."

Ron looked painfully at Harry and suddenly Harry felt horrible. Harry knew that Ron wasn't completely perfect at showing his affections for Hermione and it was quite clear from her side that she liked him; he was just to bloody stupid.

"Just whose side are you on?" Ron responded rather quickly with anger in clutched in his fist.

Potter didn't answer, he simply just sighed. Ron turned his head towards Hermione who was laughing at one of Viktor's jokes; he looked furious and flinched at the sight.

"I hate him," Ron whispered under his breath, "I hate him so much."

Ron Weasley and Harry Potter dropped their books off in the dormitories and were now heading to the Great Hall for dinner. Ron has been trying to avoid Hermione in every way. He went with Harry to meet Ginny instead of going with Hermione, something he usually did. As they entered the room, Ron sighed when Hermione and Krum weren't there yet. Harry and Ron sat I their usual seats. Harry sat across from Ron, Ginny next to Harry, and Hermione next to Ron. That was how the four friends always ate their meals together, but now Ron stared at the spot Hermione sat and felt disappointment flood his body. She wasn't going to sit with him now that Viktor Krum was here. Why would she want to?

Ron and Harry sat quietly waiting for all the students to enter the Great Hall. They talked about the Divination's homework. Ginny arrived only a moment later and seated herself beside Harry. She whispered something into Harry's ear and Harry left the Great Hall; Ron looked disturbed. Harry and Ginny's relationship grew everyday and everyone could see the happiness they filled in each other. Ron was completely jealous that the two of them could be so perfect for one another and his relationship with Hermione was nearly impossible. He wanted to be with Hermione in every way possible. His insides ached in the middle of the night when he dreamed about her and he remembered the night he touched her arm while everyone was sleeping in the Hospital Wing except for him. He remembered it clearly.

Sirius Black had nearly killed the fat lady in the Gryffindor portrait hole and all of Gryffindor was forced to sleep in sleeping bags in the Hospital Wing. Everyone was asleep, while Ron laid wide awake feeling nervous that Hermione was only a few inches away from him. He wanted to touch her and pull her into his arms, but he knew that she would wake. He feared it terribly that he wouldn't even dare to admit his feelings towards beautiful Hermione. Ron checked if she was really asleep, whispering her name softly and she responded with her light breathing. Carefully, Ron slid his hand over her arm and stared at her while she smiled in her sleep. Suddenly Ron felt a huge stream of embarrassment when he noticed something happening to him and pulled his hand quickly causing Hermione to jolt in her sleep. He cursed at himself continuously for taking advantage of Hermione when she was asleep for his own sexual pleasures that lingered in his aching body. Ron realized that night; He wanted to make Hermione his.

Harry walked quickly to the Library. His hands gripped into a fist as he entered the room. He panicked when Ginny told him that something was wrong with Hermione, his sister practically, and she really needed to talk to Harry about it.

"Hermione! What's wrong? Are you alright?" asked Harry frantically checking her body for markings of violence.

"Harry I'm fine. I just needed to talk to you about something," Hermione said in a whisper pulling Harry to the back of the Library.

"What do you want to talk about? Why can't you talk to Ron?" Harry pleaded that it wasn't going to be about Ron.

"Because it is about Ron, Harry," she whined, "I don't understand what is wrong with him lately. He's acting odd and trying very hard to avoid me. He's always staring at the ground and he doesn't even look at me when we're talking. You're his best friend Harry. I'm just worried about him that's all."

"I don't know what's bothering him, Hermione," He lied.

Hermione looked at the ground with an unapproved frown.

"Harry, I know you know. Why do both of you act as if I hadn't notice? I'm not that completely stupid when it comes to boys."

"I can't tell you. I'd be breaking an unwritten rule to friendship."

"Please Harry. He can't be like this for the scrimmage."

"Since when did you care about Quidditch?"

Since Ron became Keeper of course, she thought.

"Harry..." Hermione growled.

"Think about it Hermione. What bothered Ron last year or what bothered him two years ago and still bothers him now?" Harry asked showing frustration.

"Viktor, but he has been like this all summer."

"You should really talk to him Hermione. Maybe both of you can sort out your priorities and tell each other," Harry said as he turned around and headed for the door, "Come on. Let's go to dinner. They are waiting."

Hermione followed behind Harry to the Great Hall. Her arms crossed and her strands for her curly brown hair blocked her face. She looked drained and confused as if trying to figure out a potion without a quill or a piece of parchment. Harry noticed that this was bothering Hermione more than he had expected. Just as they were entering the Great Hall, Harry turned around and faced Hermione.

"Who are you going to cheer for in the Quidditch match, Hermione?"

Hermione's lips parted as if she were about to speak, but nothing came out. She couldn't answer, she simply stood there dumb witted for the first time in her entire life.


	3. The Golden Reward

The Golden Reward

Ron stood in his trousers staring down at his Quidditch robes that were once Oliver Wood's. He scratched his head nervously trying to figure out what was bothering him. He didn't know weather it was the fact he was going to be wearing Wood's old robes when he actually got to Hogwarts or the fact that he had to prepare for the match. It was Thursday. The rest of Durmstrang's team arrived. Since Gryffindor beat all the houses, they were the school champions. Playing Drumstrang was a great accomplishment for Gryffindor, but now everyone seemed to be betting that Hogwarts is going to lose.

"Ron! Ron!" screamed Hermione bursting the door open.

Her deep brown eyes widened and for a moment neither of them moved, both taken back by what just suddenly happened. Ron stared at her and she stared at him. He felt his body starting to crumple knowing that Hermione was staring at him with nothing but his trousers on. Hermione couldn't speak because if she did, she would hit Ron with feelings that she thought the both of them weren't ready for. Ron quickly grabbed his bed sheets and covered himself; Hermione blinked taking herself out of trance.

"Don't you know how to bloody knock?" Ron shouted at her embarrassed.

Hermione turned around closing the door quickly surprised by Ron's reaction.

"I'll wait for you downstairs then," Hermione said almost gasping for air.

She walked downstairs still shaken by what she had just seen. Ron in his trousers, something she only dreamed about that caused her to wake up sweaty and gross. She tried so hard to knock the image of him out of her mind, but she couldn't.

His arms were thick with muscles Hermione has never seen before and Ron's upper torso was thin, but lean at the same time. She never imagined Ron's body could be so breathtaking and amazing. She remembers like it was still happening; Hermione could see little bits of ginger hair on his chest that ran down lightly to his navel and lower. She cursed at herself for even wishing she saw more of him than she already had. Hermione then concentrated on his lower torso; his legs were full of strength and she knew that it would be helpful for the future. She cursed at herself again. What has gotten into her?

Hermione stayed in the common room waiting for Ron quietly, thinking of what it would be like to be in his arms or tangled in white sheets with him. She thought of it as if it has happened before. She swallowed hard when she suddenly felt the urge to know what it was like to have Ron's massive body on top of her thin small body; skin on skin contact. Practically licking her lips, Hermione's body began to shake and become filled violently with heat.

"Hermione?" Ron said with a grin on his face as she opened her eyes.

"Sorry, I was just dozing," she responded rather quickly.

Ron gave her an unsure look and shrugged.

"I've been meaning to talk to you," Hermione said as if nothing happened.

"Now isn't a good time Hermione," Ron snapped as his ears turned crimson.

They both thought of the moment they shared only a few minutes ago.

"Honestly Ron. Quidditch practice doesn't start until three thirty," she said trying to change the subject and release the tension.

"So I want to be early. Do you have a problem with that?" Ron snarled.

"That's thirteen minutes from now."

"How is it that you know everything? You even know what time it is without a single clock in the..."

Hermione pointed at the grandfather clock that stood behind him.

"Ron, why can't you talk to me for just a moment?"

"Because I don't bloody feel like it!" Ron shouted as he climbed out of the Gryffindor portrait of the fat lady.

Hermione followed behind him.

"I just wanted to share a Quidditch tip."

"You don't know anything about Quidditch," Ron going angry, "You might be smarter than me in everything else, but I'm smarter than you when it comes to Quidditch!"

"Just listen!"

"Why? Is it a tip from Vicky?"

Hermione glared with hurt. She had spent the whole day trying to figure a strategy for Ron to use for the match.

"I don't want you tip Hermione!"

"I'm on your side Ron!"

"Oh really? Is that why you're telling me away to lose?"

"You haven't even listened to what..."

"And I don't want to! You can tell that twat to shove his tip up his arse because we are going to win!"

"Ron..."

"No Hermione," Ron shouted and stared at her intensely that almost made her kiss him, "It looks like I just got myself a new enemy."

Ron stared at Hermione; his face pink with anger and betrayal. Hermione stood staring up at Ron with eyes trembling with tears. Ron turned around and left Hermione on the changing stairs.

Oliver Wood walked into the Gryffindor Quidditch team tent. The three chasers, two beaters, a seeker, and a keeper greeted the past captain when he entered. They were all ready for the match. The scrimmage was something used as entertainment, but both teams sought it to be a way of proving themselves. The match did not count for a record; it was more of a charity event Muggles usually do to make money only the Quidditch scrimmage was only for enjoyment of students. Each team was allowed to invite a past player from their school. Hogwarts chose Oliver Wood, a keeper and Durmstrang chose Viktor Krum, a seeker. This meant that Gunny Weasley, Gryffindor's seeker, had to fight off both Krum and their current seeker. Hogwarts had two keeps which was going to make it difficult for Durmstrang's chasers to throw the quaffle into the fifty feel tall rings.

"Well it's about time," Ron said as he greeted Wood, "Afraid you weren't going to show.

"I can't believe you are blaming me. Your owl got lost," Oliver said he placed his broom against the benches.

Ron's face flushed with embarrassment, but he only grinned.

Angelina Johnson, the team captain, smiled, "Welcome back Oliver."

"Have we got a plan yet?" he asked.

"No. We can't exactly make one."

"Wood, here are your robes," said Alicia.

"Thank you."

"We should head out Angelina," stated Ginny.

Oliver stared at Ginny with a sorrow look and Ginny forced a smile.

"Alright."

The team walked out of the tent heading towards the field; Oliver Wood and Ron Weasley slowly behind the rest of them.

"So how has Ginny been doing?" Wood's smile faded.

"Pretty good," Ron answered awkwardly.

"And how's Harry? Where are Fred and George?"

"They can't play Quidditch anymore."

"I heard about Harry. It's a shame. He was a good seeker. So what happened with the twin beaters?"

"They quit school at Hogwarts. Fred and George turned my mum into a lunatic. They opened up a shop in Hogsmeade."

"You can quit?" Wood said in a surprised manner, "They were fair beaters. Well good for them."

Oliver and Ron went on about different strategies and how Ron unbelievably made the team. It wasn't that he was horrible at Quidditch; he was just a beginner and never really had a 'real' lesson from a fellow keeper. They walked into the stadium one at a time lifting themselves into the air. Ron fixed his robes and slid his broom between his legs. He looked up at the crowd getting nervous and he hoped to not make a fool out of himself. Ron kicked off the ground and flew into the air until he was hovering a few feet away from Wood, who was waiting for everyone to get into their positions. Ron spotted Harry in the stands shouting and cheering, but he became slightly disappointed when he didn't see Hermione. Suddenly out of nowhere, the whistle was blown. Chaos was spread everywhere; all the players trying to do their jobs in the game.

"Ron, Wake up you bloody git! Guard the right hoop!" Oliver shouted as he moved to the other two hoops.

Ron did as he was told and believed that this match would be a lot easier with Wood. The match was becoming very intense, both sides hadn't scored yet. Durmstrang's keeper was very strong and it was almost impossible for Gryffindor chasers to score. Their chasers, no matter how hard they tried, could never score with both Ron and Wood there. Angelina flowed down slowly to Ron and Oliver.

"We need to score!" she yelled in frustration, "You have to help Ginny catch that damn Snitch!"

"Alright," said Ron flying higher into the air.

Ron lowered his body so it was touching the broom and pressed down sending him charging in the trail towards Ginny.

"Have you spotted it yet?" asked Ron.

"No," answered a concentrated Ginny.

Ron looked around too. Even though the Golden Snitch was unbelievably hard to see; it was nearly impossible for someone like him. When Ron threw his eyes at the stands, he spotted Hermione sitting beside Neville and Harry. He watched her cheer and scream for Gryffindor.

"Ron! Hurry!" shouted Ginny behind him.

Ron quickly followed Ginny on his broom and he tried to find the snitch, but his eyes wondered off to Hermione in the stands. Viktor Krum flew at the speed of light toward the two Weasley's and was now right behind Ron. Somehow he managed to move so fast that he was a little ahead of Ginny. Ron flushed with anger and pushed himself faster and was now in between Krum and Ginny. Krum looked furiously at Ron who was in the way of him impressing Hermione. Ron glanced at Krum for a second, but then faced the direction of which Ginny was. He focused intensely and suddenly caught a glimpse of the Golden Snitch that could win them the match. Surprised, he concentrated even harder and caught another glimpse and suddenly it appeared before him. Ron flew faster than he had ever had before and reached out for the small ball in front of him.

"He sees the Snitch! Ron can see it!" Harry yelled as he jumped up and down pointing at Ron.

Hermione stood completely astonished and then started to shout Ron's name and so did the rest of Hogwarts. Durmstrang's team was so shocked as if someone just threw a knife at all of them and missed their heads only by an inch. Their beaters tried their hardest to knock either Ron or Ginny off their broom. Krum motioned for the other seeker and suddenly Gunny disappeared. Ron glanced below him and saw Ginny trying her best to fight off the seeker. Ron was determined to get the Snitch even if it meant his life. His arm became tired from being held out for so long.

"Ron, watch out!" yelled Angelina.

Ron was not quick enough so the bludger crashed into his shoulder and elbow. Hermione watched with her eyes wide open as Ron screamed in pain, but continued to hunt down the Golden Snitch. Everyone focused on Krum and Ron as they flew lower to the ground still chasing the Snitch.

"He can't get it. There's no way! His arm is destroyed," yelled Harry.

Ron still continued to fly despite the fact that one of Durmstrang's beaters rammed into Ron pushing him against his arm.

"They are hurting him!" Hermione screeched furiously as she stepped forward nearly falling off the stands.

Harry grabbed Hermione's arm before she could fall.

"Harry, they're hurting him!" Hermione yelled with tears running down her cheeks.

The beater continuously hit Ron trying to knock him off his broom. Ron still continued to chase the golden object. Suddenly the Golden Snitch went past their faces going the opposite direction and at the same moment the beater hit Ron hard sending him to fall off his broom backwards.

"And Ron Weasley catches the Golden Snitch!" yelled the announcer.

The crowd cheered, but Hermione stood completely still furious at how they could cheer when Ron was hurt. Suddenly the cheering stopped as Ron didn't get up from the ground. The teachers rushed onto the field to where Ron lay.

Ron opened his eyes and saw blurs of familiar faces.

"Hermione?" Ron said in a soft whisper.

Hermione rested her head beside Ron's body on the hospital bed. She stared at him with her eyes full of concern and heartache while he was unconscious. She rubbed his knuckles with her small fingers and traced the lines on his palm. The rest of the day went by slow for Hermione; she had spent most of it next to Ron. She never wanted to leave his side; she wanted to be there when he woke. Her stomach growled when it was dinner time, but she refused to eat. Most of Gryffindor House visited him and tried to comfort Hermione saying things like 'He'll be alright' or 'Don't worry,' but what did they know? No one could ever know how she felt about him; nothing could come close to defeating her love for Ron.

Viktor Krum was lying on a hospital bed across the room from Ron. Sometimes Hermione would look over her shoulder to see if he was alright, but she stayed beside Ron most of the time. When Ron caught the Golden Snitch, Krum hadn't been paying much attention and ran straight into the ground injuring his left leg.

Hermione was furious with Ron. How could he be so stupid chasing that Snitch when he was in pain? Quidditch was just another way of hurting him other than the fact that Ron would be by Harry's side if Voldemort attacked. She wanted to shake him and slap him a million times, but all she could do was bury her face into his arm and grip his shirt in her fist.

It was nearly midnight at Hogwarts and the room was filled with the flickers of candle light. Hermione's eyes were swollen pink; her body was aching and tired. She turned her head quickly when she heard rustling sounds behind her. Viktor Krum sat up rubbing his face as if he hadn't remembered what happened. She rushed over to his bed.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine. My leg sort of hurts," he answered smiling at Hermione, "Have you been taking cares of me?"

"I will for a little while. Wait here, let me go get Madam Pomfrey," said Hermione as she left the Hospital Wing.

Ron rubbed his eyes and forced himself to lift his head. His hand ran through his ginger hair that was probably spiked up everywhere. He opened his eyes only to see Viktor Krum. They stared at each other for a moment which then became a harsh glare.

"Stupid prat," Ron whispered under his breath.

Ron laid his head back down as his neck began to throb with pain. His whole body was strained and when he tried to stretch, a thousand knives ran through him. He wanted to shout in pain, but Hermione and the nurse entered the room.

"Don't worry Viktor. She'll help you," Ron heard Hermione say.

Ron shut his eyes quickly and suddenly he felt as if his heart were in his stomach; he could feel it pumping. He couldn't breathe because of the agony he felt inside of him. His insides begging for oxygen, but burned painfully and Ron swore he could feel fire coming out of his mouth. Confused with his feelings, Ron couldn't figure out if it was anger or grief. He convinced himself that Hermione wasn't there for him; she was here for Viktor Krum. Ron Weasley stayed silent as he listened until his eyes finally shut tight with a tear streaming down his face splashing onto the pillow.

A/N: Wow this chapter was incredibly hard to write. Please take it easy on me; I'm not that good with action like this. Thank you to all the reviews. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.


	4. Their Deepest Desires

"Ah, he's awake," Ron opened his eyes staring at Madam Pomfrey, "Welcome back Mr. Weasley.

Ron sat up in the bed and looked around the room. His hair was a complete mess and his arm was wrapped in several bandages. He rubbed his eyes and yawned with his mouth wide open like a lion. Harry and Hermione were at the side of the bed standing and smiling. Harry immediately started rambling about the Quidditch match and how Ron caught the Golden Snitch. Ron pretended to listen as he stared suspiciously at Hermione.

"My arm hurts," Ron whined as he held his arm against his chest.

"Well then you really shouldn't move it Ron," Hermione stated in a harsh manner.

"You went soaring into the sky. You and Krum were practically killing each other..." Harry went on.

"Well it's not my fault it's practically broken," Ron said nastily.

"If you stopped chasing that stupid ball then you wouldn't be here," Hermione snarled.

Harry Potter stopped talking.

"What was I supposed to do? We needed to win the..."

"The match doesn't even count Ronald! You almost killed yourself trying to win something that meant nothing!"

"Well it might not mean a thing to you Hermione, but it means a lot to me!"

Harry stared at both of them and rolled his eyes.

"How can it possibly mean anything? It's a stupid sport that people like you kill themselves for!"

"Well it's also a sport that people like me do to prove themselves to people like you!" shouted Ron drawing closer to Hermione's face.

"All it proves to me is that you are a completely selfish stupid prat, Ron!"

Hermione and Ron's yells filled the room with tension. She shoved Ron against the pillow and stormed out of the Hospital Wing crying. Harry stared at Ron with a 'nice going' look. Ron's face filled with frustration and anger that he couldn't control.

"Who does she think she is?" Ron said as he looked at Harry, "Thinking she can just come in here and yell at me for something I didn't even mean to do."

"Ron..."

"She thinks she can control everything like she's queen of Hogwarts or the boss of me."

"Ron..."

"_You're saying it wrong; it's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make that 'gar' nice and long_," Ron mimicked Hermione, "or _just because it's taken you three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl!_"

Harry was suddenly astonished that Ron had remembered all those things Hermione had said to him, yet he couldn't even remember a simple spell he learned that day.

"Then she has to go and fall madly in love with that stupid git and make me go the Yule Ball all alone."

"But Ron you didn't go al..."

"_Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort_! Like there will ever be another ball! Does she honestly think that I will just sit here and wait for another fancy event and ask her?"

"Ron shut up already!" Harry yelled in anger.

Ron stared at his best mate.

"Did you notice that she was just angry at you because you put yourself in a dangerous situation?" Harry asked with his tone rising, "Will you at least think about her feelings for just one moment?!"

Harry left Ron alone in the Hospital Wing. He left with his fists clutched and steam practically coming out of his ears over his own frustration with Ron. Ron felt as if he had just been slapped in the face and he stared blankly at the wall without movement. Ron Weasley never knew Hermione Granger cared about him the way he cared about her. He didn't know how blind he was compared to everyone else; Everyone seemed to know how they felt about each other except him. Even Hermione knew.

Hermione ran to the Library seeking an interesting book so she could forget about Ron; forget about everything that has happened between them for the past six years. It was impossible though. Ron will always be in her head and she could try to block him out, but it would only work for a moment before he came to take over her mind and body. She wiped her cold tears off her cheeks and buried herself in a corner with a random book in hand. She opened it and stared at the blurred sentences as she cried more.

Who was she kidding trying to ignore Ron and her feelings for him? No matter how hard she tried, Hermione found herself beside Ron either physically or mentally. She was Head Girl of Gryffindor and he was Head Boy, Prefect duties together, classes together, and everything else together; it was all confusing her. Was this the way it was supposed to be, Ron with her just about every moment of the day? She smiled to the book grasped in her hands as she remembered how butterflies swarmed inside her when she had accidentally held Ron's hand; she never fully wanted to let go. Hermione and Ron had made mistakable memories in her heart and they were the smallest and most unnoticeable of all things that happened to them.

Everything was different now, but everything was also the same. Ron and Hermione still fought like they were already a married couple and they teased each other when ever they got the chance to. Hermione knew she liked Ron Weasley from their first year on the train. She remembered how adorable he was when he said _'I'm Ron Weasley.'_ Hermione giggled to herself; Ron had always filled her life with humor. She would be more bossy and stingy if it hadn't been for Ron's presence. Now that they were in their seventh year at Hogwarts, those hormones had defiantly set in. She began thinking of Ron in different ways that made her cheeks blush bright pink and made her insides tingle when he was around.

Hermione bent her knees and pulled her legs close to her body with the book on her thighs. She stared at the book as if she were lost in it, but truly lost in her world filled with Ron.

"Oy, look George its Hermione Granger. She's been madly in love with Ronniekins for quite a long time now," Fred said looking at her mockingly.

"Oh I remember her Fred," George said facing his twin, "She's a mental one."

Hermione glared and she felt her lips curve.

"Blushing is she?" the both of them whispered and leaned closer to Hermione.

"Shut up," Hermione said laughing slightly, "What are you two doing here?"

"We came to visit of course! That's why we quit school in the first place," Fred said smiling.

"And we're here to visit Ronnie of course. All my pity to him," George said as he looked down.

"You know better than that George," Hermione said.

"You sounded a bit like mum there," George said disgusted.

"Well you both need a motherly tone once in a while."

They shrugged.

"How's the shop going?"

"Oh brilliant!" Fred said excitedly.

"Loads of people come, especially if it's Christmas time."

"I'm sure a lot of people would. I mean that's what they like isn't it? Scaring people out of their minds during the holidays," Hermione snapped.

"That's what we do; it's a professional job."

"Fred, we better get going. We can't leave the shop for that long."

Fred nodded.

"Well it was a pleasure seeing you again Hermione!" said George as he walked out of the Library doors.

"Bye you two!" Hermione said as they left.

Fred and George peeked back into the Library.

"Oy, and Hermione..." Fred said.

"Good luck with Ronnie!" both of them said finishing their conversation with Hermione.

She smiled at them while they left. Hermione wondered what it would be like to be a Weasley and she hoped that she would get that feeling one day. She wanted a big family like them and she wanted her children to have the same brilliant personalities they had. She wished that someday she would become Hermione Weasley.

Harry Potter met Ginny Weasley with a few others in the Gryffindor common room. He grinned when she looked at him smiling.

"How's Ron doing?" she asked.

"He's back alright," Harry answered as everyone else left the room not wanting to be a part of Ginny and his snogging session.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She sat beside Harry on the couch.

"They bit at each other right when he woke up. I swear they are like... err...I don't even know what they are!" Harry said as he laid back.

"Well what did you expect Harry?"

"I don't know. They always bicker and have rows as a daily routine. It gets rather annoying."

"Ron doesn't get sense knocked into him that easily," Ginny said as she laid her head against Harry's chest.

"He's so...so stupid sometimes. I mean he's my best mate, but he is so blind sometimes," Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's small body.

"Hermione and you both expect way too much from Ron."

"And you don't?"

"No. I've known Ron all my life and he's my brother. I'm bound to know much more about him than the two of you combined."

"I'd like to see you try."

"I can't. I'd end up murdering him."

Harry smiled and kissed Ginny's lips gently.

"Don't be too hard on him Harry," she said quietly as she hugged Harry's body tight.

A few days passed and Ron walked the hall alone. His arm in sudden pain as it was held by the bandages tightly. He couldn't focus on where he was going and he could barely stand without the wall against his side. He walked to the nearest door praying that a professor was in the room to help him rid his pain. Ron twisted the door knob and entered the room, but nothing was in there except a tall object he had seen before somewhere. Leaving was the smartest idea to go for, but Ron couldn't help his curiosity.

He stepped closer to the object and suddenly realized what it was; It was the Mirror of Erised. Dumbledore was supposed to get rid of it, but it stood there in front of him. Ron was afraid of looking directly at the mirror since he heard Dumbledore told Harry that it showed us our deepest desires. Last time Ron looked at the mirror, he had seen himself has Head Boy and Quidditch Captain, only one had come true. The Mirror of Erised wasn't supposed to show the future, but it showed Ron's.

Ron swallowed hard and closed his eyes as he stepped in front of the mirror. His hands were sweaty and his face was full of excitement and helplessness. He slowly opened his eyes and they widened as he stared at the mirror. He wasn't in Quidditch captain robes nor was he in Head Boy robes; he was just Ron.

Hermione stood behind him with her arms wrapped around his naked chest. Her curly hair ran down her bare shoulders and she was smiling at him. Ron could practically feel the warmth of her body against his and he could almost feel the kisses she planted on his arm and back. He smiled to himself when she nibbled on his ear and then kissed it gently afraid that she had hurt him. Her body was as beautiful as he thought it would be; it resembled the body he dreamed of in his sleep. He realized that this was only a fantasy and the mirror was there to tease his mind and body. Ron cursed at the tall frame as he turned around to leave; he watched the impression Hermione frown as he opened the door and left to find Harry.

A/N: Kelly, moviechicka, AmyChris, Dianne, and Chrismukkah-hunnie, Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter is one of my favorites; I really enjoyed writing it so I hope everyone enjoys reading it! And again, thanks for all the reviews!


	5. Harry Potter and the Dark Lord

Harry rubbed his forehead as he sat up in bed. His scar was burning as if it was set on fire and his sweat was oil. He reached for his round rimmed glasses sitting on the night table as he stood. Harry was confused; his scar hadn't been burning all year and suddenly it throbbed with intensity. It was dark inside Ron and Harry's room and he didn't know where we was walking until his toe slammed against Ron's bed.

"Fuck," Harry said in a loud whisper.

"Go away Hermione! I can sleep for a few more hours," Ron said tossing and turning.

"Ron," Harry whispered shaking him, "Ron wake up!"

"Excuse me, but I think those are mine," Ron snarled tugging on his sheets.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Ron! Ron wake up already! My scar is burning."

Ron's eyes blinked open and he turned around to face Harry. He rubbed his face and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What is it Harry?" Ron said still half asleep.

"My scar; it burns."

"It's one o'clock in the morning Harry. Go back to sleep," Ron said as he lay back down.

"Ron, it hasn't burned all year until now," Harry began to get irritated with Ron.

Ron sighed, "Go get Hermione and Ginny."

"Alright," Harry opened the door and headed next door to the Head Girl's dorm.

He knocked on the door gently, careful not to wake the others. He heard rustling sounds and quiet whispers. Ginny opened the door and she squinted when she saw Harry's wand glow with light.

"Harry, not tonight. Go back to bed," Ginny whined about to close the door.

Harry put his hand on the door.

"Ginny, it's my scar," Harry said looking at Ginny's nightgown nearly falling off her shoulder.

"Ok, hold on. Let me get Hermione," she said as she kissed Harry.

He heard more whispers of annoyance, but eventually Hermione and Ginny came out of their dorm. They walked back to Ron and Harry's room only to find Ron fast asleep. Hermione stared at Ron half naked and felt herself sink into the ground. She blushed a bright pink and instantly felt a nervous feeling in her gut knowing she had to sit on Ron's bed.

"Oh just wake him up," Ginny said as she sat on Harry's bed with him.

"I can't. He's so peaceful in his sleep," Hermione said smiling down at Ron with his arm over his head.

"Oh please Hermione. He was just yelling at you in his sleep. He clearly wasn't at peace," Harry said as he pulled Ginny close to him.

Hermione's face flushed bright red.

"Ron, wake up," Hermione said softly as she shook him lightly.

Ron suddenly grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her down on top of him. He hugged her arm against his bare chest, smiling in his sleep. Harry and Ginny tried their best to contain their laughter as Hermione stared at Ron blankly. After realizing what happened, Hermione pulled her body away from his which caused him to wake up.

"What are you doing here?" Ron said pulling the covers up to his chin.

"Harry said his scar burned," Hermione said quickly blushing furiously.

"Oh," Ron grinned turning to Harry and Ginny, "What happened? Why does it burn?"  
"I'm not sure, but something is wrong. We must have missed something during this year," Harry said.

Ron moved his legs to the other side of the bed so Hermione could be a little more comfortable. He just noticed that she was in her nightgown and he felt his insides begin to ache with intimacy. Hermione tried her best to look only at Harry or Ginny. She was afraid that she might completely lose it.

"Well, your scar only burns when Voldemort is near," Hermione said; she could feel Ron's eyes on her.

"Do you really think he's here, I mean, at Hogwarts?" Ron said with a flicker of fear.

"Honestly Ron, do you really think he would come when Dumbledore is here?"

Both Harry and Ginny sensed another row coming along.

"Either that or someone has died," Ginny said quickly trying to get their attention.

"If someone did, it will most likely be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow," Harry said looking at Hermione.

"Or what if nobody knows," Hermione said as she sneaked a look at Ron.

"Harry, you should really start telling Dumbledore these things," Ginny looked at Harry with concern.

"And what, ruin our classic adventures?" Ron said sarcastically.

"Ron it's not funny," Hermione said elbowing his ribs.

"What if he's here Harry? You're in serious danger if he is. We can't fight him."

"Ginny, you mustn't worry. You all are forgetting that Lord Voldemort fears Dumbledore."

"Yeah and that's why he's been coming after Harry for what all his life? Hermione the facts are right in front of you. He wants Harry dead," Ron said looking at Harry.

"Thanks Ron."

He grinned.

"Ron I know he's after Harry. We all know he is."

The four friends stayed silent for a moment then Harry Potter spoke.

"What if he's not only after me?"

Two months have passed and the weather became cold as winter approached. Ron Weasley and Harry Potter sat in their usual seats in Divination class. Professor Trelawney was rambling on about how the future can help the students presently or something of that sort. Harry stared at the clear ball with thick smoke stirring around inside of it and at some moments he swore he saw someone glaring at him through it, but when he shook his head, it disappeared. Ron completely ignoring his surroundings had fallen asleep with this forehead flat upon his books. All of them were tired from lack of sleep; everyday they concentrated on things happening around them in case there was some sort of clue or sign of Voldemort, but nothing had happened yet.

Ginny and Hermione spent most of their time together discussing things Harry and Ron didn't want to hear. They stayed close together as Harry and Ron did; they weren't risking anything. Who was Voldemort after other than Harry Potter? Who helped Harry defeat Voldemort several times? The truth was that they all had and each of them are in equal danger.

"Why do you let him sleep during class?" Hermione asked as she suddenly appeared into the seat between Ron and Harry.

"He's so peaceful in his sleep," Harry mimicked Hermione and she returned a glare, "He never actually paid attention in this class anyways."

"He doesn't pay attention in any of his classes, which is the reason why he does so poorly on his O.W.L.'s," Hermione said in a nasty manner.

"If you care so much, why don't you wake him up?" Harry said as he laid his head on the table.

"Fine, I will."

Hermione slapped Ron's head and he sat up immediately with his eyes barely open.

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing the painful spot on the back of his head.

"Pay attention," Hermione said firmly.

"You don't even like this class. Harry why is she here?"

"To stare at you," Harry responded under his breath.

Hermione's hand hit Harry's head hard.

"Ginny gave me permission," she said with anger in her whisper.

"Yeah so why are you here anyways?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Maybe I want to take this class again," she mumbled.

Ron and Harry shrugged and turned their attention back to Professor McGonagall who had just entered the room.

"Professor, I was wondering if I could borrow Mr. Weasley for a moment," she said looking at Ron.

"Of course," Professor Trelawney answered as she lost her train of thought.

Ron shot Hermione and Harry an unsure look before he departed from the classroom with Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Weasley, if you will follow me please," she said as she walked quickly to her office.

"Erm, Professor, what's this all about?" Ron asked as they entered her office.

Ron stared at the back of a girl's head who sat silently in a chair in front of McGonagall's large desk. She had dirty blonde hair that ran down to her slanted shoulders and her body was lean with soft skin coating it; well it looked soft, Ron thought. She turned her head and smiled at Ron as he stood beside the desk. She had Cerulean colored eyes and a slender nose; her lips pressed together as they curved into a semi-circle. Ron, completely thunderstruck by her beauty, smiled too.

"Mr. Weasley, this is Miss Apricot Tumbleweed," Professor McGonagall stated as she sat in her chair, "She's come from Scotland and attended Durmstrang previous years, but she will now be attending Hogwarts. I've talked to Professor Dumbledore and he has agreed to appoint you to her guidance here."

"Hello," Apricot said as she faced Ron again.

"Er...Hi," Ron said sheepishly.

"Miss Tumbleweed, this is Ronald Weasley. He is one of Hogwarts finest Keepers," she announced as Ron stared at her in disbelief, "He is a prefect and Head Boy of Gryffindor, the house that you have been placed into. If you need any assistance, please feel free to ask Mr. Weasley. Now if you will Mr. Weasley take her to the Great Hall for Dinner, which should have begun already."

"Alright," Ron said as he headed for the door with Apricot next to him.

"Oh and Mr. Weasley, thank you," Professor McGonagall said as she smiled, "I expect you to show the same gratitude towards her that Hogwarts has shown to you."

With that, Ron and Apricot walked quietly towards the noisy Great Hall.

"Yeah so er...the Great Hall is where everyone eats. There's loads of food there, all kinds of stuff really. The house elves prepare all the food and they even get paid here. Headmaster Dumbledore always makes a long speech before we eat, which really annoys a lot of us cause we are so hungry...And er.." Ron mumbled.

"Yes I know," Apricot said smiling, "Thank you Ronald for all that, well whatever you just said to me. I really appreciate it and you didn't even protest when the Professors threw you in on the job."

"Yeah well, it's alright really," Ron said as his ears grew brightly pink, "You don't have to call me Ronald. Ron is much easier."

"I like Ronald better," she said as they entered the Great Hall.

"You can come sit with us. Harry's my best mate and so is Hermione. Ginny is my little sister, she's a year younger than us, but she's dating Harry. I'll introduce you," Ron said as he lead her to his best friends.

"Harry! This is Apricot Tumbleweed, she's new here. Apricot this is Harry Potter and this is Ginny Weasley."

Harry and Ginny rose to greet the newcomer, but Hermione remained in her seat staring at Apricot.

"And this is Hermione Granger. She's Head Girl so you could also ask her for help too," Ron said as he looked at Hermione.

"Hi," Hermione said smiling to greet Apricot.

"Hello Hermione," she said as she sat down across from her.

"So where are you from?" Harry asked who was also completely taken back from her beauty.

Ron walked to the other side of the table and sat down beside Hermione who was still staring at him.

"I'm from Scotland," she answered Harry, "I transferred from Durmstrang."

"Why did you transfer?" Ginny asked.

"Well, my father had a promotion at the Ministry and we moved. He thought that it would be too difficult for me to attend school at Durmstrang, so he enlisted me here," she said smiling.

"Do you like it here so far?" Ron asked.

"It's different, but I thoroughly enjoy it so far," Apricot smiled at Ron.

The four of them kept engaging in different types of conversations and Hermione remained silent, carefully listening to everything she said. There was a sudden enemy that Hermione would have to face emotionally and mentally. She didn't like Apricot Tumbleweed at all, not one bit. Something told her that she wasn't what Ron believed she was or was this maybe, the first signs of jealously?

Jealousy. What was it? Hermione wasn't expecting this at all, not one bit. Ron was just in her grasp when this...this scarlet woman appeared into their lives; Ron slid through her fingers as if he were sand. This was not going to happen; Ron Weasley was Hermione's entirely and she was determined to not let this fantasy girl get in the way. How though? How was Hermione going to prevent Ron from falling into Apricot's beauty? She wasn't nearly as beautiful as Apricot and not nearly as attractive socially. There was no way. Not with her bushy curly out of control hair, her weird nose, her crooked smile; Hell she was downright ugly compared to that stupid girl. Hermione had almost broke down crying while they ate dinner, but her Gryffindor courage didn't let her.

"Well, I better head off to the first years," Hermione said as she stood, "it was nice meeting you Apricot."

"It was nice meeting you too Hermione," Apricot smiled.

"I should come with you," Ron said as he rose slightly.

"No it's alright," Hermione said sharply, "You can stay here. I can handle them."

"Well, it's sort of my job too Hermione."

"Well it's also your job to make sure Apricot is comfortable."

Harry, Ginny, and Apricot stared at the two of them and Harry and Ginny gave her a reassuring look.

"Oh just stay here," Hermione growled.

"Hermione..."

"Ron, just stay. I'll be fine alright? If I need help I'll come after you."

Ron seated himself again as Hermione turned to the doors of the Great Hall.

"You really shouldn't annoy her like that Ronald," Hermione heard Apricot say.

She turned her head and glared as Apricot smiled at Ron.

WHO ON EARTH DOES SHE THINK SHE IS? She can't just come in here and call Ron, Ronald without Hermione's permission. She wanted to scream and she wanted to cry at the same time. This was not going to end well and she sensed that this jealously wasn't going to let her off easily. Ron wasn't annoying Hermione; she loved it when he tried to start another row for no particular reason.

Hermione walked the first years back to their dormitories and showed a huge sign of stress and annoyance as they asked her questions. By the time she told them the rules and procedures, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Apricot showed up behind them. They sat on the couches in the common room as they waited for Hermione; she took longer than they thought.

"It's about time," Ron said as he looked at Hermione while scooting over for her to sit.

"Sorry," she sat beside Ron.

"Well, I think I'm going to turn in," Apricot said as she rose uncomfortably, "It's been a long day."

"Do you want me to take you to the dormitories?" Ron asked as he stood.

Ginny stabbed Hermione's foot with her own and she let out a deep sigh.

"I'll take you," Hermione said as she stood again.

Apricot and Hermione headed towards the girl's dormitories.

"You seem exhausted," Apricot broke the silence.

"I am. It actually has been a really long day."

"Your name sounds really familiar."

Hermione turned and looked at her.

"Why?"

"Do you know anyone at Durmstrang?"

"I used to," she paused, "I know Viktor Krum."

"Oh that's right! Viktor was one of my friends when he was there. He mentioned you."

"Well I'm not sure if I'm flattered or confused."

She smiled.

"Can I ask you something Hermione?"

"Sure."

They paused at the door.

"Are you and Ron just friends?"

"Ugh...Yes we are."

"Oh alright," Apricot opened the door, "He's really nice and charming. I think I genuinely like him. Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight," Hermione was completely furious, but also completely hid it.

When she reached the common room, they were in deep conversation. She sat down where Apricot was sitting five minutes ago.

"So... What are you three talking about?" she sighed throwing her head back against the couch.

"Oh....erm...nothing really," Ron mumbled staring at Hermione slouched on the couch.

Harry and Ginny grinned.

"Has your scar been hurting Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Not really. I mean sometimes it does, but not truly painfully."

"What do you mean?"

"It hasn't really been hurting enough for me to actually feel it burn."

"So he's near?"

"I don't think so. It usually hurts more."

"Oh," she paused, "I think I have a theory."

Ron and Ginny sat up staring at Hermione.

"What do you mean you have a theory?"

"Ron shut up. She's thinking," Ginny slapped her brother on the arm.

"Ginny, it's alright," she paused again, "I'm not sure if you're going to like what I'm going to say."

"Well, what is it?" Harry asked.

"Apricot."

Ron jumped up from the couch.

"Don't you dare go and tell me she is working for Voldemort!"

"I never said that Ron."

"Ron shut up and let her continue."

"Harry! You've talked to her; she's harmless! Hermione doesn't even know her!"

"Stop talking as if I'm not here!" Hermione growled angrily, "If you would just listen for a moment!"

"Ron, sit down," Ginny said.

"She's just come out of nowhere. How often is it that a person comes from a rivalry school? It barely ever happens. Do you remember Harry, when you said that Voldemort might not only be after you?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"I know who he's after."

"Who?" Ginny asked deeply concerned.

"Ron."

"Are you crazy Hermione?! Why on earth would he want me for?!"

"You're Harry's best friend, Ron. If he has you, he can lure Harry into his trap."

"You are mental! Why wouldn't he come after you?"

"Because I'm a threat Ron. He knows I can cast a million different charms and spells."

"So are you trying to tell me I'm stupid?"

"No, I didn't say that at all!"

"Yes you did Hermione!"

Hermione stood and glared at Ron.

"I don't see you coming up with any other theory!"

"Maybe because there haven't been any clues!"

"It's right under your nose. You're just too stricken by beauty to notice it!"

"That's it Hermione...I'm warning you. Apricot is harmless and she wouldn't hurt anyone even if she tired."

"And how would you know Ron? You've only known her for a day; Not even a day!"

"Well I've known you for almost six years Hermione and you hurt people everyday without even knowing it!"

"Oh yeah! Name someone then!"

Ron stood silently staring at her.

"Go on Ron... tell me who I've hurt!"

Ron said nothing.

"Stop trying to think Ron because I haven't hurt anybody and you know it. I never said I was right about this; it's only a theory."

Ron storm out of the common room and up the stairs to his room.

"Hermione, how did you come up with this?" Harry asked calmly.

Hermione stared at Harry with tear filled eyes.

"When she told me that..." she paused.

"What did she tell you?" Ginny asked with a concerned look.

"She said that she liked Ron. She asked me if Ron and I were just friends and I told her the truth. She told me she liked Ron," tears streamed down her face, "Ginny, she actually told me that she liked Ron."

Ginny hugged Hermione as she cried silently. That's when Harry Potter decided to not listen to Hermione Granger's hypothesis this time.

A/N: Sorry I took so long updating the new chapter...it's really long and weird so hopefully you'll like it...also this chapter I just made up practically...everything...the new character, so sorry if some information is incorrect.

Moviechicka- thanks for all your kind words. =)

Nikki – plenty more chapters, don't worry ;)

HogwartzBoizRHottiez –I always liked that idea of the mirrior so I thought I'd use it... thanks =)

Dianne – That is exactly how I feel and also this is a happy chapter and I think that you guys will need it... ;) no clues

Greenfreek- I love it when the character's are the same...I don't like fanfics that have 'fake' characters...I do my best to keep them just as they are.

Chrismukkah-hunnie- I LOVED THIS CHAPTER TOO!

AmyChris- Thanks for the reviews, they really do mean a lot to me =)


	6. EightyThree Minutes

Ron rubbed his exhausted eyes until they opened as he sat up in his bed. He let a long yawn as he scratched his head in attempt to flatten his hair. As he continued to fail, Ron slid out of bed and slipped on a t-shirt. Ron used his arms and legs to lead him down the stairs and into the common room which lit brighter when he entered. With a deep sigh, he sat down on the couch.

"Ron! What are you doing?!" Hermione yelped as she shoved him off her fragile body.

"Hermione?! Oh well that's just bloody great," responded Ron as he sat on the other couch.

"What were you trying to do?"

"I didn't do it on purpose," Ron muttered in a whisper.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and yawned silently. Ron stared at her.

"What are you doing down here anyways?" she asked.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing."

"I fell asleep," Hermione said defensively as she shoved her books onto the floor and closed her eyes again.

"Maybe you should go back upstairs to your room," Ron said nastily.

"I'm a bit on the lazy side."

"So the truth comes out."

"What are you doing down here Ron?"

"I couldn't sleep and I thought I'd have some quiet thinking time, but I guess not."

"If you be quiet then we both will have what we want," Hermione said as she began to drift back to sleep.

"Maybe you should be quiet," Ron said as he crossed his arms.

"You're impossible Ronald," Hermione said as she sat up with all her strength.

"Yeah? Well so are you."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "So tell me, what did you want to think about since I so rudely interrupted your deep thoughts."

"It's none of your bloody business."

"Oh please Ron," Hermione snarled as she rose unsteadily.

Ron stood and held her arm before she would completely fall over.

"Be careful," Ron moaned.

"I was fine, thank you."

"Hermione I mean it. You were about to fall over. Have you been drinking?"  
"Honestly Ronald, have I ever drank before?"

"No...but you bloody seem like it."

"You're like that all the time and you don't see me complain," said Hermione as she began to walk to the stairs.

"I'm coming with you," Ron stated as he kept holding onto Hermione's arm.

"It's alright. I'm just a bit tired and out of it."

"Just to the top of the stairs," Ron said as he held her weight.

"Oh alright," Hermione said as she tried to walk up the stairs.

They walked silently; no words were spoken.

"Hermione?" Ron said as he looked at her face, "Hermione?"

She didn't answer because she had simply fallen asleep.

"That's a bit weird you know," Ron told her as if she were awake, "You must be really tired."

Ron wrapped her arm around his neck and slid one of his hands under her legs and the other supported her back. Her head faced his chest as if she were kissing it like the time when Ron paid a visit to the Mirror of Erised. He made his way up the stairs holding Hermione tightly against his body.

"You bloody owe me Hermione," whispered Ron as he gently kicked the oak door open, "Your books are heavy you know. How do you even manage to carry these?"

He placed the books gently on her night stand careful not to wake Ginny.

"You just always have to show up one way or another; ready to shout at me or hit me," Ron yawned as he laid Hermione down on her bed.

Hermione's arms gripped tightly around Ron's neck with his arms still stuck beneath her body. Ron yawned loudly and tried a numerous of times to slide his hands from Hermione, but it seemed as if she had performed the Permanent Sticking Charm on his hands. He yawned again as his eyelids fell and resigned to Hermione's pulls. Hermione shifted slightly underneath Ron's massive body compared to hers and pulled him closer for his warmth. Ron's body covered Hermione's as if he was her blanket and his head lay beside hers; his lips pressed against her toasted cheek as she smiled. His right leg slid between her thighs as his left bordered her right.

"Hermione..." Ron moaned lightly.

Neither of them moved for a moment. Her arms carried his neck and shoulders with compassion and affection that consumed her body every moment she was awake and every moment she was asleep. The feelings she had for Ron that was concealed for so long suddenly flamed out of her body like lightning striking a tree. Ron kissed Hermione's cheek and slid his hands to her lower back. He then kissed her neck and explored her body with his that had been so longing to touch hers. They simply had drifted off into deep sleep that neither Ron nor Hermione had experienced in days. Both of them had given in on the passion that burned deep inside them and finally admitted their feelings. There was one small problem that neither of them noticed that night; Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were both unaware of anything that happened. It was as if they were both lifeless.

Ginny sat up slowly in her bed and stretched out her arms in full length. She pulled her long red hair into a bun and swung her feet over the side of her bed. Her small feet slid into slippers that she owned ever since her first year at Hogwarts. Ginny yawned and stretched again; her eyes still remained closed.

"Hermione, wake up," Ginny whined, "You're the one that is supposed to wake me up."

Hermione lay completely still.

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted, "What is wrong with you?"

Ginny slowly walked over to Hermione's bed and shook what looked like her arm.

"Wake up or we are going to be late for class!"

"Go away Ginny," Ginny heard a familiar deep voice.

"Ron?" Ginny said as she uncovered Hermione who was wrapped in Ron's body, "What the hell?!"

Ginny immediately started to swing her hand at her brother as Hermione's eyes began to open.

"Ginny what are you doing?"

"Why is he in your bed?!" Ginny screamed still smacking Ron.

"What are you talking..." Hermione looked over her shoulder and faced Ron.

In shock, she threw her arms up and broke out away from his body which caused him to fall off her bed. He rubbed his head as he finally woke up.

"Why are you here?!" Hermione shouted at Ron covering her body with the sheets.

"What do you mean what am I doing here! You're the one that shouldn't be here!" Ron said as he lifted his head and stared at Hermione.

"This is the head GIRLS dorm!" Hermione and Ginny shouted in sync.

"Bloody hell what am I doing here!"

"How did you get in here?"

"I don't know! Wait a minute, you asked me to take you upstairs yesterday."

"It doesn't matter! Get out!"

"It does matter! You wouldn't let me get back to my room. You wouldn't let go of me."

"Get out!" Hermione began to blush furiously, "And that's also not true! I never asked you to take me up!"

"Oh yes you did! I remember as if it were yesterday!"

"It was yesterday you stupid prat!"

"You bloody know well what I meant."

"Just get out!" Ginny flared.

"You disgusting perverted self-centered distorted jerk! Get out of our room!" Hermione yelled pointing to the door.

"Don't worry, I will!" Ron said as he stood and headed for the door.

"Good!" Hermione shouted as Ron shut the door loudly.

She and Ginny stayed silent for a moment. They stared at the door of which Ron left with steam burning out of their ears. Hermione, taken a back with what just happened, rubbed her head and shoved it into the pillow of which she slept on a moment ago. She slept with Ron; something that she only dreamed about, but why was she so irritated? It was because she didn't even know it happened. She wanted to remember it and memorize what it felt like, but she didn't have the slightest recollection of it. She became frustrated.

"So why was he here?" Ginny asked breaking Hermione's thoughts.

"He probably snuck in here," Hermione stuttered.

"He's not that smart Hermione."

"Well, he got in here somehow."

Ginny smiled mischievously.

"And how do you feel about that?"

Hermione instantly blushed like she never had before.

"I don't know. All this is complete rubbish!" Hermione stated as she began to change into fresh clothes.

"Now that is rubbish Hermione, I know you better than that. You've wanted this for a long time and you finally got it, but you didn't even realize it so now you wish it never happened... Am I right?"

"I don't even remember how he got in here."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it does."

"Stop trying to make sense of it all Hermione. It's not like reading a book or figuring out how to perform a charm; it's about you and Ron."

"You don't understand Ginny."

"From what it looks like, you're the one that doesn't understand Hermione," Ginny said as she, herself began to change into her robes, "It's obvious. I mean the way you automatically came up with the idea that Apricot is working with Voldemort when she said that she liked..."

"I never said that; it was only a theory."

"As I was saying. Your mind is way ahead of your feelings. You think of things before they even happen and you're entirely out of it lately because your body can't keep up with you."

"So what are you trying to say?"

"Let your body admit it likes Ron."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know. All I'm trying to say is instead of telling him that you love him since both of you won't give in, just oh I don't know, show him."

"You're mad! I can't do that! I am not going to throw myself on him and boost his ego even more than necessary. I am not Fleur Delacour!"

"There you go again Hermione."

"I just can't do it," Hermione said as she picked up her books.

Ginny sighed as she and Hermione left the room to meet Harry and Ron in the Great Hall.

"I can't believe you slept with her!" Harry shouted excitedly, "No wonder you weren't in bed this morning! Way to go mate!"

"Harry..." Ron moaned and ushered a sign of silence to Harry Potter, "I don't know how I got into her bed last night."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked suddenly concerned.

"I don't know what happened and neither does Hermione. We don't even remember lying in her bed. The only thing I remember is going up to her dorm and dropping off her books."

"That doesn't make any sense."

Ron planted his head on his crossed arms placed on the dining table.

"Could be worse," Harry said."

"Oh yeah? How? Tell me how it could've been worse Harry," Ron didn't let Harry talk, "Because there isn't anything that could've been worse as this. If anyone finds out and it starts spreading I might not be Head Boy or Prefect anymore. And if my mum finds out she's going to chop my head off."

Harry stared at Ron.

"If the only thing that's good about this situation," Ron paused, "It's because Hermione and Ginny both hit me hard enough so I could tell them they abused me. Now that I think about it; it isn't a good thing."

Harry knew that Ron wanted to say more, but Ron just kept quiet like he usually did.

"Hello Harry. Hello Ron," Apricot said as she sat down beside Ron, "What's going on?"

"Ah...nothing really," Ron mumbled quickly as he looked at Harry

"Yeah, Not much, we're just waiting for Hermione and Ginny," Harry said as he looked around for them, "They're usually here extra early, but for some odd reason, it's taking them longer."

Ron slammed his foot on Harry's. Harry then smiled at Ron and chuckled under his breath as he rubbed his foot in pain. The three of them talked about things going on in school that day careful not to mention what happened between Hermione and Ron. Every now and then Harry would make a smart remark, but then would find Ron's foot shoving down on his.

About ten minutes later Hermione, Ginny, and Professor McGonagall stepped into the Great Hall. Ron, Harry, and Apricot watched as they approached near.

"Mr. Weasley, may I have a word with you and Miss Granger?" the Professor asked gently.

Ron glanced at Hermione who was staring at her feet.

"Yeah, sure," Ron said as he rose from his seat.

Professor McGonagall led Ron and Hermione to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. Ron and Hermione had been there before, but it somehow seemed a bit different.

"Ah...Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. Please have a seat," Dumbledore said in his usual tone.

"Good Morning Professor," Hermione said looking up from her feet to Dumbledore sitting in front of her and Ron.

"Morning," Ron mumbled.

Professor McGonagall stood beside Dumbledore's desk gazing down at Ron and Hermione with the same mischievous smile that Ginny had given Hermione. Ron and Hermione knew perfectly what this was about.

"Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, as I was glancing over my map of Hogwarts, I came across something unusual. One student was out of his bed and joined one of his best friends in her dorm."

"Professor I can explain..." Hermione began.

Ron rolled his eyes as Dumbledore held his hand up to silence Hermione.

"No need for explanation Miss Granger. Now, if I'm correct, Head Boys and Girls are not supposed to be sleeping in the same room, in the same bed. However, I asked Professor McGonagall to witness what was really happening in your room, Miss Granger. Professor, if you will."

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and then at Professor McGonagall for answers of what really did happen.

"Mr. Weasley had been simply carrying Miss Granger to her room because she seemed asleep. If I'm not sure, Miss Granger would not release Mr. Weasley from her grasp."

"But Professor if this is true, then why didn't Ron wake me up?"

"Because he too had fallen asleep slowly; not completely sure of what he was doing."

"Then why don't me or Hermione remember what happened?" asked Ron slightly confused.

"Mr. Weasley, do you dream?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, but that has..."

"Do you remember these dreams?"

"No, but..."

"Then there is your answer. It seems to me that neither of you noticed what had happened yesterday night because both of you were too exhausted."

"So does that mean we are in trouble?"

"No, Mr. Weasley. This must not happen again though I must warn. Do both of you understand?"

"Yes," Ron and Hermione said as they glanced at each other again.

"Excellent. Now please return to eat breakfast before class starts."

Ron and Hermione both got up from their chairs and headed for the exit of Dumbledore's office. Just as they were leaving, Ron paused and faced Dumbledore again.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"Are you going to tell our parents?"

Dumbledore stayed silent for a moment and then smiled at Ron.

"She is quite frightening isn't she?"

Ron blushed.

"No Mr. Weasley, I won't inform your parents, but you still must take my word seriously. This mustn't happen twice."

"Yes Sir," said Ron smiling as he left the office.

Headmaster Dumbledore then looked at Professor McGonagall.

"So what really happened Minvera?"

She looked at Albus Dumbledore.

"Something more than Ron Weasley or Hermione Granger could ever imagine."

A/N: I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not...it's really just a bunch of fluff...I promise better chapters soon...it's just I decided to give everyone a break from all the serious stuff...I've also decided that this fanfic will be PG-13...although there might be some rated R chapters and I will say it at the beginning so those of you who don't want to read that stuff, don't or you could complain to me about it )

Moviechicka- You are always one of the first ones to review...thank you so much for all of them

AmyChris- I actually don't like Apricot at all cause I just want Hermione and Ron to be together, but there has to be some climax/problem.

Dianne- Ok so the last chapter wasn't happy....this one is! I'm a sucker for drama

Sclub8 )- thanks for the review...I know I treated Hermione horrible in this chapter and a **spoiler**, there is more treating Hermione horribly.


	7. It's You

A few more days passed as Ron and Hermione pretended like nothing happened. Harry and Ginny's pleading to know what had happened in Dumbledore's office had become a daily routine and also avoiding each other was the only way to keep their hands off each other, at least for a while. Hermione found herself trying to find another interesting book to concentrate on, but then she would always end up staring at Ron in the distance between them. Ron, too tried his best to find something else to do when there wasn't Quidditch practice, but it was difficult for him to go anywhere without his body forcing him to find Hermione's.

What was happening to them? What was making them so attracted to one another? Hermione and Ron both wandered every day, spending at least half of the evening trying to figure out this condition. Every night, both of them tried their best to sleep without thinking of what the other one was doing or they lay in bed thinking about each other. Hermione, being the intelligent one, tried taking a dreamless potion, but even that didn't help. She became worried that something was seriously wrong with her; that even her feelings for Ron weren't normal at this level. For the first time, she couldn't confront Ginny and tell her what happened in Dumbledore's office. There was something missing, something that neither Ron nor Hermione could figure out like it were a buried unsolved mystery.

"Professor! Professor McGonagall," Hermione shouted as she ran towards the old lady with square spectacles almost falling off her face.

"Yes?" Professor McGonagall asked as she turned around, "What is it Miss Granger?"

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you Professor, that is if you have the time," Hermione asked looking towards the ground and then back at McGonagall.

"Of course Miss Granger," She said, "Follow me."

The two ladies entered McGonagall's empty classroom. She took a seat at her desk and Hermione stood uncomfortably beside her desk.

"Please Miss Granger, have a seat."

Hermione sat in a chair in front of McGonagall's desk.

"Now, what would you like to speak of?"

Hermione's face flushed and she looked at her sweaty hands.

"Is this about Mr. Weasley?" asked the Professor as she held her own hands and placed them on her desktop.

"Sort of," Hermione crossed her arms, "Well, yes Professor, it is about Ron."

"I'm well aware that you and Mr. Weasley are experiencing unexpected feelings, Miss Granger," she paused, "But we cannot discuss your desires."

Professor McGonagall stood from her chair with the same anxious look she had when the trio had knocked out the mountain troll.

"But Professor...I really need answers right now and you are the only Hogwarts teacher I can talk to," she paused, "and the only one I really trust."

"Miss Granger..."

"Please Professor," Hermione begged.

The Professor scratched the tip of her finger nails and sat down in the warm wooden chair.

"I won't talk about my desires."

McGonagall continued to dig at her nails before she waved her wand and the giant door shut.

"You may proceed."

Hermione had almost jumped out of her chair. She has been so aching to figure out why her sensitivity for Ron has increased and why her body began to thrive on lust. It was her way of feeling at ease; she needed to know everything and why it happened. She needed resources as if she were writing an essay. Ginny was right. Hermione knew that she was trying too hard to make sense of everything, but it wasn't an easy habit to break.

"I just don't understand how my feelings for Ron could change so quickly."

"I don't understand Miss Granger. You and Mr. Weasley are both at the age where these things are bound to happen."

"I'm starting to believe that someone or something conjured a spell or potion on Ron and me. I read about it in _Love Potions_ book that it was possible. And..."

"Miss Granger, I believe your feelings for Mr. Weasley cannot and will not be tampered with," Professor McGonagall interrupted harshly.

"But Professor, this has never happened before and I don't think Ron and I are really enjoying any of this."

"That is beyond my control. Love is not meant to be explicit or forced; it comes and goes like all things. Sometimes Miss Granger, it is better to let things expand by themselves then to stop it abruptly when it does not want to."

Hermione frowned and stared at her hands, "I was afraid you were going to say that."

"I apologize, but this conversation must end now. Class begins in fifteen minutes and I suggest that you should not deny your feelings; it will only cause impair and destroy a growing passion that neither you or Mr. Weasley should experience yet," McGonagall stood from her chair.

Hermione stood and headed for the door.

"Thank you Professor," Hermione said facing her professor before turning back around to leave.

"You're surely welcome Miss Granger," the Professor said eyeing Hermione suspiciously when she departed from the classroom.

Apricot Tumbleweed began to encounter stronger feelings for this not-so-perfect red head boy with hand-me downs and ruffled hair. The days had passed and she swore Harry and Ginny had been her best friends forever; like she was a part of the 'Harry Potter Squad'. Apricot has many friends and most of the school seemed to accept her except for, of course, Slytherin. Hermione Granger, however, was her only real enemy at Hogwarts and Apricot began to realize she wasn't the only one that fancied Ron Weasley.

Many Gryffindors said that Hermione and Ron has been practically a couple for the past six years and that nothing could or will get in between their feelings for one another. Most Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws agreed that it was best to leave them alone, but Apricot knew that her feelings for Ron weren't going to let her off easily. So she decided to keep trying.

Ron never noticed. He never noticed why Hermione always wanted to leave when Apricot was around and he never noticed when Apricot took him by the arm and how it broke Hermione's heart. He never really paid attention to this 'feud' going on between these two distinct girls; it wasn't something that he was good at. Harry and Ginny knew something was wrong and they thought it was Hermione. She began to avoid Ron when ever she could and she was always harsh toward Apricot. Harry saw Ron's jealously over Viktor Krum all over again and he knew this was going to be twice as bloody as the other.

Apricot popped her head into the common room and found Harry and Ron talking with Ginny.

"Hello," she said as she sat down beside Ron.

"Hey," Ron responded looking down at his hands.

"Hi," Ginny and Harry replied.

"What'up?" Apricot asked still staring at Ron.

"Nothing really," Ron stated.

Harry and Ginny looked at Apricot and then at each other.

"Are you alright Ron?"

"Uh...yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Is something wrong Ron?"

"No," Ron said quickly, "Nothing."

Apricot looked at Harry and Ginny for answers, but they just talked amongst themselves.

"Did something happen at Quidditch practice?"

"No...I said everything was fine. Do you think you could stop biting at my throat?" Ron said angrily.

"Ron I was just trying to..."

"Just leave me alone right now Apricot," Ron said as he rushed out of the stiff room.

Apricot frowned and ran upstairs to the girl's dormitories.

Ron ran down the changing stairs, tripping over his large feet and almost fell down off the marble stairs. His fists clutched his pants and his face pink with anger. His legs were throbbing pains and his head dizzy from staring at the stairs descend.

Hermione's quill moved stiffly with confidence as her essay started to form. It only paused once or twice to refill itself with ink. Hermione's long curly hair tied up into a bun with strands sticking out from random places made her look stressed. Different potion books surround her as if they were a wall blocking everything, but it could easily fall down with the tip of a finger. Her hand jolted when Ron's steps grew louder.

"What do you want?" Hermione rolled her eyes and continuously licked her finger trying to smudge the blotch of black ink away.

"What did you do to me?" Ron yelled as he pounded his fists on her books.

She looked up at him.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you would get your sweaty hands off my books."

Ron stared at her and slowly removed his hands.

"Answer me," Ron, Hermione knew, was just as frustrated as she was.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Just tell me Hermione!"

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"Have you been mixing love potions?"

Hermione stared at Ron.

"Why on earth would I of all people, mix a love potion?"

"Because...because."

"Honestly Ron I've told you a million times already."

"Then explain why..." Ron stopped himself.

"Explain what?" Hermione responded annoyingly.

Silence fell upon them.

"Tell me why I like Apricot," he muttered then surprised by what he said he tried to take it back, "I mean why she..."

"Oh I don't know Ron...maybe because she's beautiful and that's what you like?" Hermione said backing her tears.

"Well...I also like smart girls," he stuttered.

"She's also smart," Hermione not noticing what he said.

"Bloody hell will you just tell me why you have been mixing love potions?"

"Ron I already told you I wasn't and why would I make you fall in love with her?" she said as she stood picking up her books one at a time.

"You want to see me suffer?" Ron too began to pick up Hermione's books.

"I highly doubt that Ron."

"Well you wanted me to before."

"I never wanted you to suffer. I just wanted you to appreciate things for what they are," she said trying to take the books from Ron.

"I do," Hermione rolled her eyes, "I do sometimes."

"Can you let go of my books? I need to go somewhere."

"Where are we going?"

"Oh fine," Hermione began to walk back to Hogwarts.

Ron smiled at himself as he followed Hermione with her books in his arms.

"So where are we going?"

"The library."

"You do like to torture me."

Hermione smiled at him and kept walking, "You said you wanted to come."

"I never said I wanted to..."

Ron and Hermione suddenly stopped and dropped everything in their grasps. A tall figure with black robes and a dark face stood before them, a hood covering the man's face. It was much too tall to be a woman. Ron swallowed hard and stepped in front of Hermione's small body and she grabbed his arm holding herself close to him.

"I will kill Harry Potter," the tall figure whispered, "I will kill him. Tell me where he is."

"Go to hell!" Ron shouted scaring Hermione.

"Ron..."

"Tell me where Harry Potter is."

"Kiss my arse you bastard!"

"TELL ME WHERE HARRY POTTER IS!"

"Ron where's Harry?" Hermione said grabbing Ron's arm tighter.

"Who are you?" Ron asked; his voice trembling with terror.

"I will kill her," the man said pointing to Hermione.

"Get away from her!" Ron shouted as his wand shook with panic in front of the figure, "Don't come near us!"

"_EXPELLIARMUS_! NOW WHERE IS HARRY POTTER!"

"Ron, tell him where Harry is."

"Go to hell!"

"_Crucio_!"

Ron immediately fell to the floor screaming in pain as if he had just been shot by a muggle gun. Hermione stared at Ron not knowing what to do as he grabbed the pit of his stomach. His eyes stung with horror and his body twitched tensely.

"_Crucio_! _Crucio_! _Crucio_!" The man laughed out loud.

Ron's screams terrified Hermione as she stood. They grew louder as the spell was cast and his body shook with throbbing pain. His breathing was unsteady and his voice cracked as it got more exhausted. Hermione quickly pulled out her wand.

"_Incendio_! _Impedimenta_! _Mobilicorpus_! _Obliviate_!" Hermione threw out every single spell or charm she could remember, "_Rictusempra_! _Silencio_! _Stupefy_!"

She widened her eyes as the tall figure disappeared and she was once again alone with Ron. Who was that?

"Ron! Are you alright?" Hermione asked frantically as she kneeled down and wrapped her arms around Ron, "Ron answer me!"

Ron just stared at her still holding his body hoping the pain will decreased.

Hermione's hands cupped his face and her face drew closer to Ron's, "Please answer me."

"Hermione..." Ron managed to whisper; her tears were crystal clear through the blur in his eyes.

Hermione held Ron tightly in her arms and lifted his head onto her legs. Ron's hand gripped hers firmly.

"Someone help!" Hermione shouted through her stuffed tears, "Someone please help!"

"Who's there?" Somebody said from around the corner; it was Professor Snape.

"Professor Snape? Please Ron's hurt!"

An anxious Snape rushed towards the two of them.

"What happened Granger?"

"Please help him," Hermione said leaning her head onto Ron's shoulder, "Please."

"Granger shut your mouth. Madam Pomfrey will fix this," the Professor said as he called for the rest of the teachers.

A/N: This chapter was short and I don't really like it...please let me know what you guys think...that would be awesome...  
  
Bhekie- I love suspense...hehehe

AmyChris- Thank you...I love your reviews...you defiantly know how to make a person happy!

fUnKy MaGiCk- Cliffys suck don't they.... )- I'm trying to get in the habit of updating every Friday...so check back here every Friday


	8. Something Beautiful

Hermione Granger's feet began to burn as she rushed towards the hospital wing. Her arms curled her fifty pound books and it rubbed against her skin, turning it bright red. The black robes wrapped around her body like a snake's coil and her hair fought against the sharp wind of her movements. Hermione's face glowed because she simply hadn't been so excited in days; nothing and no one could take the straight teeth out of her smile.

Lavender said that Ron had finally awoken from the three days of unconsciousness. At first Hermione doubted the truth, but as she walked through the squeezed halls, the eyes of students told her something was going on. Harry ran towards her and he took her in his arms. He told her that Ron was indeed awake. She didn't even wait for Harry as she flew through the hallway and into another; hallways after hallway until she finally reached the hospital wing.

Hermione held onto the door frame as her smile widen when she saw Ron sitting up in his bed taking in some medicine that was probably the guts of an insect, but it didn't matter. She breathed in deeply, laughing lightly as Ron grinned at her. Nothing could stop her smile from fading, not even Apricot sitting in the chair beside his bed. In a split second Hermione found her arms thrown over Ron's shoulders and around his neck almost twice, but not quite. She could feel his awkward and confused grin, but she didn't care because somehow she could feel his arms around her numb body.

"Uh...Hermione? You think you could uh loosen your grip a bit?" Ron said still hugging her close.

"Oh...Sorry," Hermione said slowly releasing herself from his body.

Ginny smiled at Hermione as she and Apricot camouflaged against the hallway's walls.

"So how are you feeling?" Hermione never sat down and she continued to beam down at Ron with the sunlight glared off her perfect teeth.

"Better I guess," Ron answered running his hand through his ginger hair.

Ron stared at Hermione and she didn't notice the embarrassment of it all.

"Er...so...um...how are you?" Ron asked as he stared at the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine," Hermione still smiling, "What did Madam Pomfrey say?"

"She said that I should stay here for a little bit longer."

"Well that's obvious."

"Yeah," Ron's cheeks grew hot.

"I'm glad you're back," Hermione said.

At this point, she didn't feel self-conscious.

"Erm...uh...Thanks," Rom mumbled, "Ginny when are mum and dad something?"

He didn't realize that she had already left the room.

"She left a while ago. Are you alright Ron?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I could get Madam Pomfrey."

"I think I've seen enough of her to last me the rest of the year. Actually through seventh year, too. She really is a pain in the arse. I'm surprised Harry hasn't killed her yet...I mean..."

"Ron, am I making you uncomfortable?"

Neither of them spoke.

"Just a bit," Hermione frowned, "It's alright though. I want you to stay here."

"I should go. You need some more rest."

"No, no I'm fine. It's just my head sort of hurts, but I'm alright...really."

"I'll go get Madam Pomfrey."

"No. I'm fine Hermione."

"But you said your head hurts....what if it's serious."

"I'm fine. Dumbledore said that this was going to happen for a while because I got hit more than twice. And anyways, I wanted to ask you something."

Hermione shifted herself in the chair beside the bed that was once filled with Apricot.

"Well....uh...since Harry and Ginny can't go to Hogsmeade next week; well I know we weren't planning to go either because I had Qudditch practice and all. Madam Pomfrey told me not to play, that really makes me mad, too..."

"So you still want to go...together?"

"Well since we aren't doing anything. I mean it's ok if you got some studying to do, but I just wanted to ask."

Hermione's lip pressed together as her smile widened; if of course, possible.

"Sure. I'll just finish today's homework before we go."

"Oh and uh Hermione, I was talking to Apricot and I know you don't really like her or anything, but she's my friend and I was hoping that you could get to know her better, so you wouldn't be against her anymore. So is it alright if she comes with us?"

"Oh," Hermione paused, "that's fine."

Ron let out a high sigh of relief.

"I think I should go though. I didn't finish my homework for my next class last night so I better go work on it," Hermione grabbed her books that were stacked on the ground.

"But Hermione," Ron moaned.

"No really Ron I think I should go," Hermione hid her face with the books against her chest as she departed from the Hospital Wing, "See you later Ron."

Ron frowned as he watched Hermione run out of the Hospital Wing to get away from him. He slapped his own face and buried himself under the sheets.

"Hermione always does her homework," Ron moaned to himself, "Nice going Weasley."

Hermione's sobs wrestled the sheets of her bed. Her body was covered by the comforters and her pillow protected her tears from being exposed. She hates feeling abandoned by Ron especially by a girl like Apricot. It made her feel as if she were the same bossy, mean girl that Ron hated seven years ago.

What does he see in her anyways? She's so self-centered, rude, annoying other than her blond hair, ugly pure blue eyes and her slender body that every boy dreamed of. Hermione stared at the mirror in the corner and saw nothing, but brown bushy curly hair and a plain face with the same color eyes. She threw her pillow at the mirror causing it to fall and shatter all over the ground.

This would've been the first step to a non-platonic friendship between Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, but it always seemed at taking that step was impossible or they simply never could get to it. Hogsmeade wasn't the most romantic place, but Ron and Hermione presence made it more intimate. When they were alone together, she couldn't stop laughing at his jokes or stop blushing when he looked at her; during third year, she wish she could thank Harry's Uncle Vernon for not signing the permission slip. They never fought when it was just the two of them because they simply had nothing to fight over and no one to prove that they were just only friends. Back to the old times, Hermione thought.

"What on earth is going on up here?" Harry asked staring at the broken glass.

Ginny glared at Harry and shoved him out of their room.

"_Occulos Repairo_," Ginny said in a soft high tone.

The bits of shattered glass flew into the air and put itself together as if it were a puzzle.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked sitting on her the edge of her bed.

"Nothing," Hermione managed to scuffle out.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "What happened with Ron?"

"Nothing happened. He's stupid and selfish jerk that I never liked."

"Hermione, you and I both know you don't mean that."

"Well I mean it this time!"

"What did he do?"

"He asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him...."

"Really?! Why is that a bad thing?"

"You didn't let me finish," Hermione sat up and uncovered her face, "Then he asked if Apricot could come with us."

"Stupid prat."

"I hate her, Ginny. She ruins everything and I wanted to go with him, just us two like third year when Harry wasn't with us, but now that that girl is coming with us to ruin my whole life."

"Hermione you don't know that it's going to be a disaster."

"Yes I do. I hate her and she hates me."

"She's really not that bad if you just give her a chance."

"Who's side are you on?" Hermione exclaimed.

"I've always been on your side and always will be."

"There's no way Ron is going to like me more than a friend with her around."

"Like I said before...Just let your relationship with Ron happen naturally."

"Then it's never going to happen."

"Well you two have gotten this far haven't you?" Ginny asked as she stood and head for the door.

"It's different."

"How so?" Ginny smiled and left Hermione alone once again.

"Why on earth would you invite Apricot along too?!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs forcing the echo of his voice be a lot louder than this yell.

"I can't tell her 'no' now."

"Yes you can!"

"No I can't Harry!"

"It's your own fault that you and Hermione are going nowhere! It's your fault she doesn't even talk to either of us anymore and it's your fault that she feels left out! It's your entire fault Ron!"

"I think I know that Harry."

"If you ever want Hermione to like you as more than a friend then you better start making her your priority," Harry and Ron entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Thanks Harry," Ron rolled his eyes and headed up to the Head Boy's dorm, "It's bad enough to see Hermione cry because of me."

"You're so dense sometimes," Harry ruffled his hair, "Wake up and look at what's in front of you Ron."

Ron slammed the door at Harry's voice. Hermione was Ron's first priority; it was just difficult to share that with anyone even her. It would be awkward telling her how he felt and it made him nauseous thinking about Hermione laughing at his heart. What would he say? What would he do? Didn't anyone ever think that he was too afraid to move further with Hermione? What about the war? He was terrified of being left without Hermione or Harry. What would he do?

The problem was the war and it wasn't like the fear of spiders he had; it was deeper because he knew that it wasn't like waking up from a nightmare. Hermione had always been the intelligent one and of course she was needed in the famous Harry Potter trio, but there was more to her than just the books she hid behind. There would be no trio right now if it wasn't for her Gryffindor courage or her desire for knowledge and understanding. After all, both Harry and Ron would be dead if it weren't for her.

If Ron surrendered his love for Hermione, it wouldn't be like refilling a cup with water when you ran out. It'd be after running miles after miles and all of a sudden the whole world drained its water. There would be no refills, no other way to survive. Ron would be dying to breathe because there was always something in the way, something that would get through even through the smallest of space. Trying to resist would only mean dying without peace. There would be no hope, no light. He would lose himself for good and it would be impossible to ever find, but it would be in Hermione.

Ron let out a quick heavy breath before sliding running his hand through his hair. He dropped his books and rubbed the anger off his face roughly. Resting on his bed, Ron stared at the ceiling and decided he didn't want to be around anyone, but himself. Everyone would be at dinner by now and at the moment he didn't feel much like eating. Eventually, boredom got the best of him and he got up and opened his door to see if anyone was in the common room; he heard nothing. He walked to the Head Girl's room to see if Hermione was there, but why would she be? Ron peeked into the same sized room and looked around.

His eyes locked on a brown leather book of some sort. Pages sticking out from its side and the leather was wearing out from old age. Ron sat down on the floor and slid the book from under the dresser. He knew what it was.

Opening the album, Ron smiled at the picture of Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and him standing outside the burrow during the summer. He flipped to the next page and saw a number of different articles and photos from their first year at Hogwarts. They were young then and it was before Ron had developed feelings for one of his best friends; he wished life would be that easy again. Ron continued to flip through the pages of memories and the pages of their past as friends; Smiling every now and then when he spotted a picture of him and Hermione on the same page. It was something that Ron thought Hermione would never keep; it wasn't like her to have an unorganized book.

"Ron?" he turned his head to face Hermione who had a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh...uh...sorry I'll just be going now," Ron shut the book and stood.

"It's weird isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"How much we've changed and just what we've been through," Hermione picked the book up and opened it staring at the pictures.

"Er...yeah," Ron shifted uncomfortably as he left the room.

Hermione watched him leave and she hugged the scrap book tight against her chest.

Hogsmeade was as busy as most of the times Ron and Hermione had gone. Most of the students spent their time in Honeydukes or Zonko's Joke Shop. Ron, Hermione, and Apricot sat in the Three Broomsticks discussing their classes and the teachers. There were, of course, some awkward moments when Hermione and Apricot completely disagreed with each other, but Hermione would usually be the one to give in and shut her mouth. Ron and Apricot gulped on their butter beers while Hermione sipped on her coffee.

"Hey guys," Neville suddenly appeared.

"Hi Neville," Hermione said rather happily, "What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing..." Neville responded, "Apricot...do you want to come with me to Honeydukes? There's loads of sweets and cool stuff."

"Alright Neville," Apricot smiled at sheepish Neville, "Is it alright if I go?"

"Sure," Ron said blushing slightly towards Hermione who smiled for the first time since they arrived.

Hermione stared as Neville and Apricot walked out of the Three Broomsticks and suddenly she felt Ron's eyes on her.

"What?" Hermione asked sipping on her coffee again.

"You really don't like her do you?" Ron frowned.

"You don't understand."

"Well could you make me?"

"Have I ever been able to make you understand anything?" Hermione stood, "Let's go see the Shrieking Shack."

Ron and Hermione exited the magical saloon and headed towards the path of which no one really went. There was a peaceful silence that both Ron and Hermione didn't want to break. When they reached the wired gate at least fifty feet away from the Shrieking shack itself, Hermione stood staring at it with Ron beside her. The same butterflies from three years ago flew in their stomachs, but this time Hermione only smiled at the precious feeling.

"You know it's the most haunted building in Britain?"

"Hermione you tell me that every year."

"I didn't want to break the tradition," she said looking at Ron with a smile.

"It doesn't seem that scary when you're in it. You know when Sirius pulled me into it, I didn't even realize it."

"Would you go in there again?"

"No."

Ron smiled at Hermione whose eyes were still fixed on him. Silence fell upon them once again and they blushed furiously.

"Look Hermione...I'm sorry that I invited Apricot with us. I just wanted you two to become friends..."

"I know Ron, but I don't see that happening any time soon."

"Why not?"

She wanted to do it there...right then and there. Hermione wanted to pour out her feelings for Ron and show him for the first time that she cared about him...loved him.

"I just don't."

"Oh..."

"Ron..."

"It's fine Hermione."

"Ron it's not that I'm trying to make you angry with me on purpose. You just wouldn't understand why I don't like her."

"Well why don't you at least try to tell me why?"

"Because I can't Ron."

"Or you just don't want to."

"Ron please, if I knew you would understand than I would tell you right now..."

"How would you know if I understood or not?"

Hermione had tears in her eyes; she wanted to tell him.

"I don't want to risk it."

"Risk what?"

"Our friendship."

"I don't think that's possible Hermione. We've been friends for a really long time."

"Think about it Ron, we would've never been friends if it weren't for Harry."

Ron swallowed hard and stared at her with complete hurt. His stomach filled with air and he felt like he was sinking into the ground.

"Okay we better head back to find the others," Ron said as he turned around and headed back in the direction of busy Hogsmeade.

"Ron wait," Hermione said grabbing his wrist, "I didn't mean it that way."

"No Hermione it's fine," Ron said pulling his arm, "You're right we were never really friends."

"Ron please," Hermione's tears came rather suddenly.

"Is that really what I mean to you? I'm not even considered your friend anymore?"

"Ron I didn't mean it that way and you know it."

"Do you remember when I said that you hurt someone every day?"

"Ron don't even bring that up, it's irrelevant!"

"No it's not Hermione! There's something that you will never understand right there!"

"Like what Ron? I don't see how this has to do with us!"

"Think about it Hermione!"

"What do you want me to tell you Ronald? Just tell me, it would make it much easier!"

"Fine you want to know...I'll..."

"Yes I want to know."

"Me, Hermione..." Ron watched as the tears kept falling down her cheek, "The person that you hurt every day, every minute, every second is me, but no you don't bother to ever think about me! You're too busy studying too busy writing stupid love letters and romance novels to Vicky. Never once did you notice how...how bad it made me feel or how much it hurts me!"

"Ron..."

"No Hermione...let me finish since I've started. It's like we lie to each other every day. I never told you any of this for a reason, I knew I would make a fool out of myself and you would only laugh. You've made me see so much that I wouldn't have otherwise and you were the only one that has ever understood me, but now you tell me that I wasn't even your friend?"

"Stop...please," Hermione tried to swallow her tears.

"I wanted to go to the Yule Ball with you Hermione, but I was afraid that you'd say no and I didn't want to end up with no courage at all. You went with that...that bloke. You were supposed to go with me Hermione, not him!"

"You never came to me! You went to all the good looking girls first, Ron! How was I supposed to know you were going to get turned down by all of them?"

"Forget it Hermione. I'm sick of this. We were never friends in the first place right? So let's just stay as nothing."

"RON STOP!" Hermione yelled.

She grabbed his head and pulled him into her body. Hermione's lips locked onto Ron's and neither of them moved. The taste of his lips were of the butter beer he had drank while they were at the Three Broomsticks and suddenly she felt as if she were walking on water. Ron's insides did summersaults and he pressed his lips harder against Hermione's soft ones. Surprised at what she had just done, she pulled away and they stared at each other with only a few inches away from each other's faces. Ron, who was completely dumbstruck, swallowed hard while Hermione's eyes sucked in his soul.

A/N: Wow guys I'm really really really sorry for taking forever to write another chapter...the thing is I've been really busy with school, which I am completely failing! I try my best to write as much as I could and have another "really good" chapter... So I hope I am forgiven and thank you for being patient with me.

sclub8- You'll find out!  
  
Miss Mione- Thank you for giving my Fan Fic a chance! I really do try my best...  
  
fUnKy MaGiCk- Well I will give a little spoiler...The man wasn't voldemort...  
  
Alicia-B- Cliff- hangers do suck don't they?  
  
katy- Actually I didn't really like the name either! The thing was...I was trying to think of a name fast because I didn't want to lose my inspiration on the plot so I looked on something and the first thing I looked at was Apricot...but I think I'm growing to like it a lot better than before

Bhekie- I haven't actually decided if I would kill her off yet...lol...maybe if enough people tell me to kill her... I will

AmyChris- Action-packed...funny...I'm not that great with action, but I know there will be a whole lot more!  
  
ilive4cake00- Thank you...I'm glad you enjoy it!  
  
A/N: For anyone who is interested...I have a personal website that contains a lot of my creative writing...original and fan fic! If you have time...pay a visit! 


	9. Hallow Lies

Nothing had happened. Ron and Hermione ignored and avoided each other as much as they could. No one could find out about the situation that had happened and they knew if one person knew, all of Hogwarts will be rambling on about their relationship. Was it even a relationship? What would their type of relationship be called? Hermione being the one to search for logical answers, spent most of her free time in the Library, where she would be alone and of course far away from where Ron would be anytime.

However, Ron found himself staring at the busy brunette sitting in the corner of the room surrounded by invisible walls that only he could see. Everyday he sat himself in the same place where she wouldn't be able to spot him, somewhere that he could get a clear view of her, her body. Even though his eyes refused to open, he could still see her. Ron hadn't been paying much attention to anything other than this girl that took part of his life in less than four seconds.

Ron and Hermione were beginning to feel that odd sensation once again. The one that they had experienced when they woke up in the same bed. It was stronger, more dangerous and intimating. Hermione decided that it was best to ignore it and act as if everything were the same because she knew if someone sensed a difference in their behavior then the news will break out. But how? How were they going to act as if their kiss was nothing or better yet, meant nothing to them? Every time they became only a mile apart from each other, they'd blush or start changing the subject or forget what they were doing. It wasn't going to be as easy as they planned it would be.

Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Apricot were sitting in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table. They talked about old McGonagall's new essay on the transfiguration of asilumes. Harry had remembered those horrible creatures. It had almost bit off his arm while reading the chapter about them in Magical Creatures. The four munched on their pies and swallowed their juice. Dinner had always been Ron's favorite part of being at Hogwarts again, but for some odd reason he wished he was in bed instead of here.

"Where do you reckon she is?" Ron asked looking up and down the table looking for Hermione.

"She's probably not hungry," Harry said imitating Ron's actions.

"But she would have told us," Ron sighed and laid his head on this arms.

"Maybe she doesn't want to be here for a reason. Did you have another row with her?" Apricot said harshly while picking at the piece of chicken on her plate.

"No, this time I can honestly say I didn't do anything," Ron blushed with a fierce glare.

"Maybe she doesn't like you anymore," Apricot sipped on her pumpkin juice.

Ron being him clumsy self dropped his napkin on the floor.

"For your information..." Ron suddenly stopped when he spotted Hermione's school bag on the ground.

"What?" Apricot pushed.

Ignoring her completely, Ron fell onto the ground with his eyes still fixed on her bag as if it were going to disappear. Picking himself up, he brushed the food crumbs off his robe and walked towards her bag. Hermione ate slowly with her hair tied into a circle with spikes. Ron smiled to himself before tapping Hermione's shoulder. She quickly turned around with a smile, but it soon faded when looking at Ron.

"Why are you sitting here?" Ron asked.

"I just....I felt like sitting with Lavender," Hermione forced a smile.

"Oh...do you want to come sit with us then?"

"I think we're fine here," Hermione said before Lavender could answer.

"Oh alright, then I'll see you later," Ron shoved his hands in his pockets as he turned to leave the Great Hall; he lost his appetite.

Hermione watched as Ron left and she hated herself. She wanted to stuff the large pumpkin pie into her face to hid it from everyone except she only had to courage to hid herself in her arms. Her head stayed in the same place until dinner was over and she felt a tap of small fingers on her shoulder. When she looked up, Harry and Apricot had left the Great Hall and only Ginny remained with a smirk.

The two friends walked out of the Great Hall following everyone else. Hermione remained silent and so did Ginny; both of them had to idea what to say to each other. She had felt bad and found it very difficult to hide the kiss with Ron from Ginny. After all Ginny was her best female friend.

"Hermione, I don't know what's got into you, but I think you really need to stop breaking my brother's heart like that," Ginny began.

"You don't understand Ginny," Hermione interrupted her, "I want to tell you, but I can't."

"Tell me what?" Ginny stared at Hermione with a guilty look on her face for her rude statement.

"I wasn't intentionally trying to hurt Ron," Hermione tried her best not to look Ginny in her eyes.

"What is going on?"

"I can't tell you."

"Do you think I'm going to tell everyone? I have never broke any promises..."

"No, of course, I know you wouldn't! It's just that if someone hears, then I won't ever come back to Hogwarts," Hermione opened the Head Girl's dorm and closed the door after Ginny had entered.

"No one can hear us," Ginny said sitting down on her bed, "How about if you write it down."

Hermione need to let his secret out so she immediately grabbed a piece of parchment and began writing the whole story of her kiss with Ron Weasley. She wrote about how she couldn't breathe and she wrote the taste of his lips and it's affect on making her legs crumble. This wasn't writing an essay. It was something that Hermione would never write; it was a parchment of scribbles and scratches of words. To the best of her ability she picked the right words to describe the kiss, but she could never actually describe how she felt, maybe if they had kissed more than once.

When Hermione had finished writing it, she placed it on Ginny's lap and went to her own bed to hide herself in the feathery pillows. Ginny slowly read the whole parchment and re-read it twice to make sure her eyes were in check. Hermione watched Ginny's reaction to the parchment and tried to read an unreadable face.

"You kissed him?" Ginny squeaked excitedly.

"Ginny..." Hermione ushered a sign of silence.

"Sorry," Ginny paused, "So that's why you and Ron act so odd around each other?"

"Yes..." Hermione blushed furiously.

"You actually kissed my brother?"

"Yes."

"Then kiss him again," Ginny smile mischievously.

"Ginny!" Hermione threw a pillow at Ginny.

Hermione and Ginny continued to talk about the masterpiece that had happened on her trip to Hogsmeade. They talked until it was time to go to bed and their eyes wouldn't hold themselves open any longer. Ron, however, didn't know of the conversation between Ginny and Hermione. It seems as if Hermione was always going to be the first to do everything.

The school year was coming to a close. There was only a couple months left before all the students went home for the summer and it was only one year until Ron, Hermione, and Harry would leave Hogwarts. Harry wished that for his last year at Hogwarts, there would be no Voldemort and no dangerous situations that the trio would find themselves in throughout the pervious years. Voldemort, of course, would probably be there to torture Harry some more and he couldn't help to admit he was afraid of what was to come.

It didn't matter though; as long as he has his best friends along with him. However, the only one that seemed to understand what was going on with Harry was him and no matter how many times he would try to explain how he felt to Ginny, she would never understand what it's like. He feared losing Ginny and cursed at himself when he thought that someday he wouldn't be able to be with her; Ron felt the same way only he couldn't tell anyone, not even his best mate.

"I can't believe I only blocked three quaffles today," Ron said while he slid his robes off along with his shirt.

"You didn't do that bad Ron," Harry said as he undressed himself too, "Don't worry about it mate."

"Easy for you to say. Angelina is going to chop my head off," Ron wrapped a towel around his waist.

"She won't. So today wasn't your best day," Harry agreed leading the way to the Quidditch team showers.

"It was horrible! I'm glad that Hermione wasn't there today, she would've laughed at me."

"I doubt it Ron."

"How would you know?"

"Because she wouldn't be paying attention to that," Harry whispered under his breath.

"Hey Ron before you take a shower, Hermione said she needed to talk to you," Alicia shouted.

"Harry!" Ron shouted in a whispered way, "What do you reckon Hermione is here for?"

"I don't know Ron...maybe you should go and find out," Harry smiled at himself.

"I can't go out there...look at me!"

"Just go Ron. I don't think she'll mind much."

Ron shot Harry an unsure look before he stepped out of the showers. Hermione was seated on the bench near the cabinets of shoes and robes. He swallowed hard and wiped the sweat on his palms off.

"Hermione?"

She turned around and stared at Ron.

"Hello Ron," Hermione examined his body slowly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Why did you come here for?"

"Ron, I told Ginny," Hermione said breathlessly.

"What?"

"I told Ginny."

"Told her what?" Ron was completely clueless on what she was talking about.

"I told her about....about our kiss," Hermione looked at the ground.

"Oh."

"I didn't mean to, I swear. I just couldn't not tell her."

"Alright. If mum finds out...I'm dead."

"I don't think she would tell anyone."

"Yeah well here comes loads of teasing on my part."

"She would not tease you Ronald," Hermione began to get frustrated, "Not about this."

"Yes she would."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's the perfect way to tease me with and I have no come back," Ron shifted uneasily.

"So you see this as a tease?"

"Hermio..."

"That's just great. That makes me feel a lot better. If I still had my time turner I would go back and never would've kissed you! You are such a....such a jerk!" Hermione ran out of the Quidditch tent holding her head and wiping her own tears.

"Wait Hermione!"

Ron frowned as he returned to the showers.

"You are so thick sometimes," Harry said as they walked through the corridors.

"Thanks Harry," Ron responded suddenly feeling guilty.

"Why didn't you tell me that you kissed her?" Harry and Ron entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Because Hermione told me not to tell anyone."

"So? She obviously broke the promise."

"Yeah..."

"Look Ron, just apologize to her and see where you two go from there," Harry said facing Ron, "and don't mess it up."

"I can't do that Harry! Are you out of your mind?!" Ron tried to push through Harry's arms to get to his dorm.

"Ron, do you want to be with Hermione or not? I mean before the year ends is the only time before she probably goes to study abroad."

"But Harry..."

"She's coming down the stairs. You both have prefect duties anyways," Harry marched up the stairs to the dormitories.

Ron sighed. He knew he had to apologize for being a selfish git, but he never was the best at apologizing, especially to Hermione. Ron turned around.

"Hermione?"

Hermione's body jolted as it turned around with an angry face.

"What do you want Ron?"

"Well...uh...we have to check the...the school," Ron blurted out.

"I know. Let's just get this over with," Hermione said as she led the way.

For the rest of the night, Ron and Hermione fell silent. They searched the halls and waved at other Prefects as they passed. Ron glanced at Hermione secretly, but only a few seconds later, he would be caught by Hermione. She was clearly not going to let him off that easily, after all, he did shift her feelings around rather quickly. Hall after hall, corridor after corridor, Ron and Hermione found nothing unusual until they ran into Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Weasley and Granger. Not surprised to find you two prowling around the school alone. Being in love with a mudblood," Malfoy glared at Hermione, "That's even too low for you Weasley."

"Shut up Malfoy," Ron growled seizing himself in front of Hermione, "or you'll be sorry you ever ran into me."

"Do you really think you could take me? I'd like to see you try," Malfoy crossed his arms, "I'll even let you take the first hit."

Ron perked his elbows higher and clutched his fists tight.

"Ron, stop it," Hermione pulled his wrists away from Draco as she dragged him to the hallway back to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Go off Weasley. Shag that no good mudblood, maybe then you'll realize she's not as good as a pureblood," Draco Malfoy laughed heartly.

"I'll get him one day. Him and his stupid father," Ron whispered under his breath.

Hermione let go of Ron's arm, "Ron you have to remember that we are prefects now. We cannot go around beating up Malfoy just because he makes foul remarks."

"But Hermione..." Ron moaned.

"Just don't. Don't risk losing your prefect badge because of Draco Malfoy."

"I don't care about my prefect badge..." Ron and Hermione stared at each other.

"Then why..."

"Hermione...this time I'm going to kiss you," Ron slid his hands onto her soft pink cheeks.

Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to stand so she gripped onto his hands as he bent down to kiss her. His lips were wet and full of passion when they collided with Hermione's dry lips. She held onto his hands for her life and she had already begun to clench onto the back of his shirt. Ron breathed in her air leaving her completely breathless. His neck bent down low because he was simply too tall and Hermione stood on her toes just to reach his stubby chin.

Her arms wrapped tightly around his body and his arms later followed. Their lips became more slippery has the heat in their bodies began to steam off onto their outside. Hermione moaned softly as Ron tripped over his own feet forcing them to fall onto the ground. Ron never took his lips off Hermione, not once did he stop to catch his breath; he didn't want this moment of his courage to fade. With one push from Ron's hidden arms, the tables disappeared into the darkness of which the common room fire did not reach.

"Ron..." Hermione moaned trying to contain the sensation in her body.

Hermione was terrified of what Ron could do to her; she knew that once he was in control she wouldn't be able to resist. So she kept trying to push him off of her, but he was her weakness. Every time he sucked on her shoulders, every time he kissed her deeply like it would never happen again.

"No Ron...please," Hermione continued to whimper softly into Ron's ear.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I'm sorry for being a self-centered prat all these years," Ron continued taking in her breaths, "I want to make you mine Hermione."

"Ron..." Hermione gripped onto his shoulders.

"Please Hermione," Ron groaned softly as his body began to shake violently.

"Ron...we can't..."

Ron had longed for this, this moment that he and Hermione would finally be able to show each other how they felt about one another. He wanted to feel his love being accepted and he wanted to take in as much as Hermione had in her. Both their bodies were yearning for the other with so much force that Ron and Hermione couldn't understand.

He began to unbutton his shirt slowly and with frustration, Hermione pulled on his shirt with force that made the buttons fly across the room. Ron savored her neck and his tongue teased her. Hermione smiled when she brought his lips to hers and she forced her own tongue into his mouth. The heat of the fire began to cause the windows to steam up. Ron used his fingers to slide the straps of Hermione's night gown off her shoulder; he kissed her arms, shoulders, and neck over and over again until her body became numb.

"No...Ron I can't," Hermione blushed before she fixed her night gown, "We can't do this."

"No wait Hermione," Ron shifted onto his knees as Hermione forced herself to sit up.

"Ron, I can't. This isn't going to happen right now just because you feel bad for being rude."

"That was only a part of it Hermione," Ron grabbed her arm before she stood.

"I don't want to do this with you Ron," Hermione pulled on her arm.

"But Hermione," Ron frowned.

"I...I have to go to bed," Hermione stood and wrapped her robe around her body, "Don't tell Harry."  
"Hermione!" Ron shouted in a whispered voice, "Hermione I'm sorry!"

She ran up the stairs to her room with Ginny fast asleep. Hermione closed the door and sat against it with her knees into her chest. Her head lay on her arms; her tears began to pour out with ache. She didn't know why she had stopped agreeing to Ron, but she had to; she wasn't going to risk her badge. Looking at it made her feel guilty because there was so much more than just a prefect badge. There was so much more than pride and courage.

"No Ron...I'm sorry," Hermione wept silently until her eyes failed and the sun began to bring another day.  
  
A/N: Thanks a lot for all the reviewers! I defiantly liked this chapter....I'm not sure if you guys will like it as much because yet again it is fluff...just for refrence though... "asilumes" was made up by me...yes it is kind of odd...but bare with me )

cherokeegirl47- Thank you, I try to update as soon as I can.

a person- Thanks!

piratingspiderelf- I'm glad you enjoy it! I felt like I kind of rushed the ending a little bit though

Miss Mione- Thank you tons! I don't think you understand how grateful I am!

Bhekie- Hmmmm does she? Lol...

sclub8- Thank you!

Randh4 )- LoL! Everyday???? Maybe every week would be good enough. I'm sorry I can't update that fast (

Gryphlet- Wow! Thank you so much for your comments! That really made my day ) I think you've given me by best comment yet!

Kayla )- The thing is it's quite hard to update that fast since I still have school and homework and sports and all that good stuff. I also own a website and work at two other Harry Potter websites (Magical Three and Veritaserum)...I try my best )

moviechicka- lol...I think that's been your last review for the past 3! But I love them...they always make me smile!


	10. What Would Love Do Now?

"I suggest you study harder Potter," Snape's spit hit Harry's face with a tension burning numbness.

"Yes Professor," Harry said wiping his face with his robes after Snape turned around to hand back the rest of the essays in his hand, "That's just great."

"Yeah well mines worse Harry," Ron dropped his paper in front of Harry.

"Yeah it is," Harry scanned Ron's essay, "And I suppose Hermione got an O."

Ron turned his head to only face Hermione a few seats from his. He stared at her while she smiled and mentally patted herself on the back.

"She probably did," said Ron as he laid his head on his arms.

"What's wrong with...OW!" Harry grabbed his forehead with a hiss like sound of pain.

Ron stared at him, "Harry are you alright?"

Harry continued to hold his forehead trying to make it so visible when it was causing him pain. The glow in his scar would create chaos.

"Harry!" Ron whined.

"I'm alright Ron."

"Well you sure don't bloody look like it."

Harry began to sweat as the pain grew and it felt as if he were right next to Voldemort himself. His palm became sticky and he couldn't hear anything around him, all of a sudden Harry jumped out of his chair to Snape's desk.

"Professor...Professor I need to see Dumbledore," Harry began to become weak. His arms flapped as if Lockhart's boneless spell had been cast on him again.

"Weasley, get over here!" Snape's arms flicked as Ron ran towards Harry, "Take Potter to Dumbledore immediately, but quietly."

"Yes sir," Ron said dragging the semi-unconscious Harry Potter.

As they walked into the empty hallways, Harry's legs began to give in.

"Harry, come on we're almost there!" Ron threw Harry's arm over his head.

Harry fell onto the ground and he brought Ron with him. Ron stood again and tried to pick Harry up, but for some reason, he seemed as if he weighed like a fully-grown hippogriff. Ron tugged as hard as possible trying to lift Harry, but his attempts failed.

"Harry!" Ron shouted trying to wake him.

Harry's body shot up into the air; flying up onto his feet in one swift movement. Ron stayed on his knees with his hands planted in front of him; he stared at Harry.

"Harry...." Ron paused as he stood, "Are you alright?"

Harry slowly turned around with his wand in his hand. Ron swallowed hard when he saw that Harry's eyes were completely black.

"You...." Harry's voice was deep and croaked.

"Harry..." Ron began to back away with his hands up to his chest.

Harry smiled, "_Expelliarmus!_"

Ron's wand fell out of his hands and crawled its way toward Harry.

"Come on Harry..." Ron tried his best to lead him towards Dumbledore's office.

"_Colloportus!_" The doors behind Ron locked with loud clicks, "Looks like your out of plans Ronald Weasley."

"Who are you?" Ron turned around and ran as fast as he could towards McGonagall's office.

"_Crucio!_"

Ron's body slammed hard against the stone flooring. His eyes were about to explode out of his head and his arms and legs seemed as if a hundred bludgers had come charging at them. His body jerked and crumbled as if it were on fire.

"_Imperio!_"

Harry's arms flicked as Ron's body slid on the ground towards him. Blood stabbed at Ron's eyes and he felt as if he couldn't breathe.

"I would kill you right now if you weren't useful in killing Harry Potter," Harry's leg budged into Ron's stomach, "Get up!"

Ron spit blood out as his arms shook while lifting himself only an inch off the ground. His arms gave in, his face crashing against the floor.

"GET UP!" Harry yelled.

Ron couldn't move; his body was too weak to even speak.

"_Crucio!_"

And again it happened, Ron's body shook with ache and he screamed in his head. He screamed so hard that his head rang and jerked from side to side as if this were only a nightmare.

"I'll be seeing you soon..."

Ron opened his eyes and stared at Harry as he fell to the ground. His eyes fainted.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Hermione, and Ginny sat in chairs beside Ron and Harry's bed in the Hospital Wing. Their heads took small naps and they awoke at the slightest movement of either of the friends. Dumbledore's face was unreadable and he concentrated on Harry's scar. Snape's eyes were darted at the treatments made by him to help Harry and Ron. Professor McGonagall stared at Hermione and Ginny with tears in the corner of her eyes. Hermione and Ginny's faces were both expressionless and depressed. The five of them stayed still and wanted to be there when Harry and Ron would wake up.

Every few moments Harry would slightly show a sign of life, but Ron's seemed to stay in the exact same place as if his body was frozen. Hermione was too afraid to touch him; she convinced herself that it would hurt him. Ginny stared at Harry, her eyes never left his body. Both their bodies bawled on the poison arrows shot into their hearts.

Harry's eyes finally opened only to dare Ginny's eyes. She threw her arms around Harry and cried out of joy that would never vanquish. Hermione smiled only for a few seconds before her eyes focused on Ron again. Dumbledore and McGonagall smiled too.

"Well back Harry," Dumbledore whispered.

Harry looked from Dumbledore to Professor Snape sitting directly behind him. He was least expecting him to be there at all.

"What happened Professor?"

Snape looked at Dumbledore.

"Perhaps Harry, we should wait for Mr. Weasley to awake?"

Harry looked at Hermione frowning at Ron's distorted body, "Okay. Is he alright?"

"I'm afraid some of the Unforgivable Curses have been cast upon Mr. Weasley once again."

Hermione's eyes twitched at the sound and tears streamed down her face.

"Miss Granger, I'm sure Mr. Weasley will be alright."

Hermione remained silent.

"It won't be long Miss Granger, he's survived it once before."

"Minerva, would you please lock the doors and sound-proof these walls?"

"Of course Albus," McGonagall nodded as she cast the spells upon the room.

The large wooden doors shut closed. The group remained silent, not knowing what to say next. They needed Ron to be awake; they needed his reference on the events that took place. Hermione could feel every eye on her, she could feel everyone's sympathy, but for some odd reason, it didn't help at all. Albus Dumbledore placed his fragile hand upon Hermione's shoulder.

"Miss Granger do you think you could do me a favor?"

Hermione looked into Dumbledore's eyes, "Of course."

"Wake Mr. Weasley."

"I can't Professor," Hermione was confused.

"I'm sure you can Miss Granger."

"But how Professor?"

Dumbledore smiled through his spectacles, "Touch him."

"What if I hurt him? How will that help? I can't do it."

"Miss Granger of all students in Hogwarts, you have been one of the most successful. This should be an easy task for you."

Hermione looked around at Harry and Ginny for help, but both of them seemed to be waiting. What were they waiting for? There was no way she was going to touch him, not in front of everyone, especially teachers.

"Miss Granger?"

"I'm sorry Professor, but I don't think that would wake him up," Hermione glared at Ron's hand.

"Very well," Dumbledore sat in his chair again and closed his eyes, "It might be a long wait."

"Hermione, just try," Ginny whispered.

"Ginny I won't do it."

"Don't you want him to wake up? I know you want him to be and if this does work then you will be able to talk to him."

"That's not fair..."

"Don't make him wait."

Hermione stared at Ginny then placed her head beside Ron's still hand. She didn't understand how this would work at all. She had tried his method a million times and it never changed anything; he'd always stay the same as he was. Sharp tears formed in her eyes as she quickly grabbed his hand and pulled it against her face. Hermione used his hand to wipe the tears off her face and she felt his damp skin with her thumb.

Nothing happened; Ron didn't move. Hermione wanted to jump up and let the boiled anger fulfill the room. She wanted to yell at everyone for telling her to touch him, nothing changed. Ron didn't wake up. Dumbledore of all people made her suffer more than she already was and when she turned to look at him, he was smiling. She wanted to yell into his face that Ron wasn't awake, that he was wrong.

"Hermione?" Hermione swallowed hard as she slowly turned her head to face Ron's blinking eyes.

"Ron?" Hermione whispered under her tears.

He looked around and paused at Harry.

"Welcome back Mr. Weasley," McGonagall puffed up his pillow and helped him sit up straighter.

"Thanks," Ron rubbed his head.

Hermione couldn't do anything, but stare at him.

"Professor Snape found you and Harry on the ground in the hallways this morning. If you will Professor."

"Potter and Weasley were supposed to go to your office headmaster. I didn't hear from you so I decided to check for myself weather or not Potter and Weasley went to your office or just skipped their potions class. I found Potter and Weasley on the floor; only Potter had his wand."

Ron gulped softly as he stared at his hands; Hermione studied his face.

"Mr. Weasley, Harry doesn't seem to remember anything," Dumbledore paused, "Can you recollect any of the events that happened his morning?"

Ron didn't speak until a few moments later, "No Professor. I don't remember anything."

"Are you sure Mr. Weasley? Nothing at all?"

"Sorry," Ron began to play with his hands.

"Very well then. Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and I should be heading back," the three of them stood, "Feel better Mr. Weasley....and Harry."

Harry, Ginny, and Ron watched as they left; Hermione stared at Ron still.

"Why did you lie?" Hermione said when their footsteps faded.

"I didn't lie!" Ron turned his head to face Hermione.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't Hermione! Stop accusing me of lying when I didn't."

"But you did Ron!"

Harry and Ginny watched from Ron to Hermione.

"You know Ron; you should treat Hermione with more respect than that. She is the one that woke you up," Harry said as he stared at Hermione's face getting softer.

"I woke up by myself Harry."

"Actually no Ron; Hermione woke you up," Ginny said smiling happily.

The four friends talked until the sky began to fall into darkness and the candles flickered into life. Ron pretended as if nothing had happened and he tried to ignore what happened with Harry, but he knew he couldn't tell. He didn't want to get Harry into trouble or he didn't want Dumbledore to suspend their friendship until Lord Voldemort would be killed. Ginny would be horrified, but if he didn't tell then she might also be in danger. So would Hermione.

Harry noticed that Ron had been acting odd; they were of course best friends. It was obvious when something was bothering Ron and Harry always thought that it was about Hermione. Harry Potter truly didn't have any idea of what he had done to Ron. Hermione noticed that Ron was acting a bit uneasy ever since their argument about him lying to Professor Dumbledore. She wished that Ron would tell her.

When it was time for dinner Ginny and Hermione got up to eat in the Great Hall, but Ron grabbed tightly onto Hermione's wrist before she could even stand up straight.

"Ron let go," Hermione jerked her hand.

When Ron saw Ginny and Harry whispering to each other, he quickly pulled her down to him.

"Don't leave me Hermione," Hermione looked at Ron.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I'm that hungry. Why don't you go ahead without me..."

"Are you sure? Didn't you say you were hungry?"

"Well, that medicine made me lose my appetite," Hermione pointed at the bottle on Ron's end table with her eyes.

"Maybe we should ask Dobby to bring all of us some food?" Harry suggested.

"Good idea mate," Ron said quickly.

So they did. Harry asked Dobby the house elf to bring the four of them food only he had brought almost a whole table full of food to them. None of them complained since they had been in the Hospital Wing all day. Hermione continued to study Ron when he was joking with Harry and Ginny; something was wrong, something was scaring him. Ron glanced at Hermione every now and then to thank her for staying with him; it was just a nod.

Ron's fingers gripped the end of his wand tightly as he walked through the corridors alone. Quidditch practice had just ended and he showered in less than five minutes, so he left without Harry. Harry was the one person he didn't want to be around and Hermione, he just couldn't follow her around all day. He needed to tell her and he wanted to, but he just didn't know how to say "Harry tried to kill me." It would sound too awkward and Hermione would tell the whole world. Well.....maybe not, but she'd tell Ginny.

Apricot strolled down the corridors at the same time and they smacked into each other like a bludger and a bat. Ron grabbed onto her arm before she could fall onto the ground; anyone who ran into Ron's tall body would eventually end up on the ground. Ron grinned when she looked at him and smiled.

"Sorry," Ron said picking up her books.

"It's alright," Apricot said while bending down to help Ron.

"Here you go," Ron handed her books over.

"Thanks," she looked at him deeply, "Where have you been?"

"Uh...no where."

"You kind of disappeared for a while."

"You noticed?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Ron wiped his hands on his robes.

"Well...uh...I've just been busy that's all."

"I'm sorry if I offended you when we were eating dinner before..."

"Oh...don't worry about it," Ron interrupted her and shifted from leg to leg nervously.

"I just wanted you to know."

"Oh."

She stepped closer to Ron.

"I'm going to kiss you right now..."

Apricot slid her lips onto his and they arched over while Ron's lips stayed still. This was the only love that he had ever received. Her lips were moist with strawberry favor and at first Ron hesitated, but the temptation was too difficult for him to handle. Apricot's book seemed as if they were magnetized to the floor and her hands gripped on the back of his neck.

As they kissed though, Ron noticed something different. He was actually able to think while kissing her; Hermione had taken him away from everything. Every time Ron reached for Hermione, he'd cross his heart that he wouldn't mess up for once in his life. For once in his life Hermione and him could mount on love and let it travel as far as possible. Sometimes he was even convinced that they had headed towards that road, but they had made too many left turns.

Apricot wanted Ron and he wanted her; it was as simple as that. It seemed like the last resort. Hermione always pulled away, she didn't show her love for him. Ron was willing to give Hermione everything, but he knew that Hermione would never give anything back. So this was the moment Ron decided it wasn't going to be about Hermione anymore even though he knew his first priority would always be Hermione and not even death would change that. He was going to give Apricot a chance.

A/N: I AM SOOOOOO SORRY GUYS! I honestly feel like the worst person in the world. I know my updates have been becoming less and less...and I deeply apologize for it...I've been trying to plan the ending...and I am successful! I'm sorry but I'm not going to say anything! I've also been really busy with school and things like that...so it really hasn't been helping much...So the chapter was really poorly written in my opinion...I just wanted all of you to have something to read since I let you guys down...so I hope you semi-enjoy it...

Immy- I'm glad you like my fanfic...thanks for your support!

Lil'Kirbo- Thank you very much. I can't say anything about Apricot...I don't want to spoil the ending ï

AmyChris- DUDE you are the BEST, I love you too! Thank you for mentioning that I keep the characters with their personalities because that is my main goal and its awesome to know that they are like the real characters themselves.

piratingspiderelf- I wish I could've not made Hermione stop...it was just getting really fun...

Bhekie- You'll find out!

Gryphlet- lol...yes the whole table thing... I tried to make it as if Ron pushed the tables...like he was strong enough...lol I dunno...I'm a dork like that

Kayla- Thank you for your support!

Miss Mione- Thanks!

cara- I love it when people say I'm a "brilliant" writer...I can just imagine it in a British accent...lets just say it's my weakness ï

Sweet Stephy- I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE your review!

Gryphlet (again lol)- I know it's been almost a month...and I apologize to everyone! Thank you for reminding me, it made me want to write another chapter ASAP...so everyone thank Gryphlet!


	11. I Love You, They Say You Love Me Too

The news of Ron being cursed had began to slow down and the students soon stopped discussing it in every conversation they had. Ron, Harry, and Apricot walked up the stairs towards Divination class with their school bags thrown over their shoulders. Harry sensed a difference in Ron, something that he had never seen before. He didn't know if it were for the better because it suddenly became clear that there was a relationship developing between Ron and Apricot. Harry was afraid that this might happen and it would be out of his reach to fix it. Ron and Hermione are like a wizard and a wand, but could never pass the weighting examination and exactly where did Apricot fit? She would be the wrong wand that stupid Ron would pick. He'd probably blow up Hogwarts with one "swish and flick."

Potter didn't know weather to be happy for Ron or sad for Hermione; they are both his best friends. He hadn't seen Ron so relaxed and comfortable before other than when they were joking around about how horrible Quidditch practice was/ However, Hermione sometimes cried in the library, it is her only escape rope.

Divination was the same as usual. Trelawney completely out of his world, well out of this universe and in a black hole. Harry and Ron sat in the same seats they have been since their third year and Apricot sat behind Ron at a table with Neville Longbottom.

"Today we will explore each other's futures and be able to tell each other how we will live," Professor Trelawney shouted excitedly.

"This will be good fun," Ron grinned while Harry smirked.  
"Now one student places their hand on the crystal ball and say '_Methine_" clearly or you shall not see the future. Now go on and close your eyes."

"I think it's better of I see yours Ron," Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron placed his hand on the glowing glass of fog and shut his eyes, "_Methine_."

Harry didn't think this was going to work; Divination was never a class Harry took seriously. The clouds of Trelawney's dust became crisper and panicking, he looked around only to find everyone else's wasn't working.

"What do you see Harry?" Ron said jokingly, "Am I holding the Quidditch cup?"

Harry swallowed deeply as he stumbled on his tongue.

"I see…Trelawney is a fraud. There's nothing Ron," Harry mumbled.

Ron opened his eyes and grinned at Harry then turned around to ask what Neville saw in Apricot's future. Harry Potter continued to stare at the ball which held Ron's future only moments ago. He didn't believe what he saw; Harry didn't know what to say. He wished that Trelawney had never made them do this and he was angry at her for even thinking about letting the class do this. Confusion and awkwardness filled Harry's mind as he, Ron, and Apricot walked to the Great Hall for lunch.

"What do you reckon that lesson was for?" Ron asked while looking at Apricot then Harry.  
"She's a lousy professor if you ask me," Apricot smiled.

"Yeah a bit."

Harry stared at Ron and Apricot as they smiled at each other. It made Harry sick to his stomach to know that it should be Hermione. Ron's hands didn't belong with Apricot's average hands; they would always weave perfectly with Hermione's tiny palms and short fingers. Hermione deserved Ron more than anyone Harry has ever met; she needed her protection from the world and it was Ron. It was the same with Ron and Harry always thought that she was the one that brought out the real Ron.

Ron and Apricot had shared some kisses when they thought Harry wasn't looking, but the truth was…He saw everything. It scared him as much as it scared everyone that saw them; this wasn't the way it was supposed to be.

Hermione's books and school bag decided not to cooperate with her today. It's happened twice when her books feel out of her bag; they were heavy enough. For the first time she didn't want her books. Hermione hadn't spoken to Ron for more than one minute without Apricot showing up to "claim her property," that's how Lavender put it. It didn't matter though, Ron is miles away from Hermione. She had never lost him before and she wasn't exactly planning it, but what was there to do? Should she let Ron find out that they were meant to be by himself or should she keep sending her affections towards him? With Ron, she could never know what is right or what is wrong; that was their relationship, so unpredictable.

Hermione was never the girl that every boy liked; she always thought Viktor Krum got hit in the head with bludgers way too many times. The first time she ever thought that she, Hermione Granger, was the least but beautiful was when Ron realized she was a girl. That was all it took to make her worry about the way she looked when around boys especially Ron Weasley. He was always so critical about the way girls faces are formed and it was very uncomfortable being in the same room with him as ugly as she was.

Ginny met Hermione around the corner and helped carry her books to their dormitory. Ginny was also aware of Ron and Apricot; it made moments awkward with Hermione. The truth is… Apricot is one of Ginny's best friends too.

"You can go along to the Great Hall. I'm not really hungry," Hermione laid down on her bed.

"Come on Hermione. You can't just keep skipping meals because Apricot will be there," Ginny's hands around on her hips.

"I'm not hungry Ginny!" Hermione had snapped.

"I can't believe you are giving up already! You let her destroy your courage!"

"There was nothing to give up!"

"Do you truly believe that? Honestly Hermione…"

"Yes I do Ginny!"

"He loves you Hermione. He's just like you. Both of you are too bloody afraid to admit your feelings. I've always wished that Harry and I would have a relationship as perfect as yours, but now I don't want anything to do with it," Ginny slammed the door.

"Are you mad?" Hermione whispered to herself.

Hermione always believed Ginny was smarter than her when it came to "romantic" relationships, but she was terribly wrong about her relationship with Ron. There is nothing good about it. Harry and Ginny at least had one and everyone didn't dare to deny it.

The situation overwhelmed her and it was too difficult to hide from everyone. Hermione needed to let her insecurity out; she needed someone to listen to her, but not talk, but whom? She couldn't tell any student and the only people left in the Hogwarts are the professors. Maybe Professor McGonagall? No, she doesn't want to hear about Hermione's feelings for Ron. Headmaster Dumbledore? He only listens when it is about Harry. Professor Sprout? Defiantly not. Of course, Professor Flitwick! Are you insane Hermione? _Yes you are._

There was no one; that's how it's been since well, forever. Ginny was always there, but even she wouldn't understand. Hermione was the only person in all of Hogwarts that didn't like Apricot. Everyone seemed so rejuvenated by one person that it all didn't make any sense to her. Hermione snapped her neck around when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

"I apologize for bothering you Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall appeared into the Prefect dorm and shut the door slowly behind her.

"Not to be rude Professor, but may I ask what you are doing in here?"

"You haven't been at the past meals ever since a couple days ago. I encourage you to have a decent dinner later this evening," McGonagall folded her hands.

"I just don't feel much like eating Professor," Hermione glared at her books.

"This is not what Dobby the House-elf told me."

"I only asked him once Professor."

"Is there a reason Miss Granger?"

"I don't understand…"

"Perhaps you are avoiding Mr. Weasley or Apricot Tumbleweed or maybe both? Is this possibly the reason you only eat breakfast because you wake earlier than the rest and can leave before Mr. Weasley even steps foot in the Great Hall?"

"That's silly Professor. Why on earth would I be bothered by either of them?"

"It's alright if you are. I am not here to threaten you Miss Granger. I am simply here to encourage you to eat a decent meal remember?"

"Are you sure that is why you are here Professor McGonagall? You and Headmaster Dumbledore are the ones that allowed her to attend Hogwarts."

"So it is Miss Tumbleweed?"

"No it's not Professor."

Professor McGonagall opened the door, but paused before leaving.

"Don't stop trying with Mr. Weasley or you will deeply regret it when you find out the truth. Good day Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall left Hermione's dorm to enter an empty classroom waiting for her.

Harry Potter's world was never straight forward or full of obvious answers to problems. There are so many things misunderstood and unnoticeable in his obscure world. He never had the potential to be an ordinary person. Now another conflict was on the verge of growing larger.

Harry walked into the Gryffindor Common Room and spotted Neville Longbottom sitting in a tall arm chair. He sat down on the red couch with thin golden strips.

"Hello Neville," Harry sighed while opening his school bag to retrieve his piles of homework.

"Oh, hi Harry," Neville mumbled, "Where's Ron?"

"He went with Apricot to the library to get some books for Divination homework."

Neville frowned, "Do you think I could use them too?"

"Sure. I don't think they will mind," Harry began writing the solutions of potions he didn't understand.

Harry could hear the rustling of Neville's parchment.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"What…oh yeah I'm fine Harry," Neville's parchment now looked like it had been stepped on by all of Gryffindor.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Harry."

Harry tried to ignore the tapping of Neville's quill.

"Harry, can I ask you ask you something?"

"Sure Neville," a frustrated Harry answered.

"Is Ron and Apricot…well I mean are they…well no I said that wrong…Does Apricot…"

"Are you asking if they like each other or if Apricot is Ron's girlfriend? I honestly don't know Neville."

"Oh…" Neville's frown deepened, "Sorry Harry. I didn't meant to get you angry."

"Don't worry Neville. I just meant that it is obvious…"

Harry's mumbles didn't satisfy him. There was a long silence and Harry could feel Neville's yearning eyes on him. Harry decided that Neville was trustworthy enough.

"Do you remember when Trelawney wanted us to see each other's futures?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I saw Ron's…"

"But Ron said it didn't work. He…"

"I lied to him."

"Why would…"

"I saw Ron and Hermione," Harry said quickly, "They were at the Ministry in the Department of Commitments and Destines."

"Why were they there Har…"

"Let me finish Neville. Everyone was there; the professors, most of Gryffindor house, and just everyone. I think they were getting married Neville. It didn't look like they were much different than now," Harry then continued his essay, "Don't worry, it's always been Ron and Hermione. Even you could figure that out."

Neville managed to slightly smile before he left the Common Room when Ginny arrived. Harry noticed that she seemed stressed and the tiniest thing would get her annoyed with him. Ginny sat down roughly on Harry's book filled lap and kissed him deeply. Her hands supping his face and her arms tightly around his shoulders and smudged her face into her neck. Harry could feel her warm pain and he questioned if he has caused her harm.

"What are we going to do Harry?" Ginny muffled out.

"About what?"

"I heard you and Neville talking…"

"I hope no one else heard."

"We need to get them back together. I can't stand Hermione's behavior and I'm worried about her."

"So am I, but it's not up to us weather or not they get together."

"I know. It's just horrible," Ginny Weasley laid her head on Harry Potter's chest and cried softly for her best friend and closest brother.

Professor Flitwick stood on the pile of books stacked on his overly large wodden desk. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in their usual seats during their charms lesson. Charms was always one of the trio's favorite subjects and it was also one of the only subjects that Ron and Hermione paired up in, but now Hermione believed she would end up working with Neville. Ron slouched over his books wile Flitwick continued his explanation of some weird charm that Ron didn't understand. Hermione's hand supported her neck while she naturally began writing what seemed like notes on this odd looking piece of parchment. Ron continuously tried to see what on earth could be so interesting that Hermione just had to take notes on, but then again…It's Hermione he's talking about.

"What are you doing?" Ron whispered while trying to sneak a peek at her parchment.

"Nothing that concerns you Ronald," she snapped nastily.

"Oh get off of it Hermione…" Ron tried to take the parchment.

"Honestly take your own notes Ron."

"Oh come on Hermione, you've let me and Harry see them before. Why can't I see them so I know what Professor Flitwick is talking about."

"I'm not letting you copy them."

"You've let me see them before."

"Well not anymore. You…"

"Then why did you let us see it before?"

"Because you were my friend!"

The classroom's head shifted towards Ron and Hermione, but they didn't seem to notice.

"I'm still your friend Hermione!"

"Oh are you really Ronald?"

"When have we not been friends?"

"For Merlin's sake Ronald Weasley you are so…so frustrating!"

"Oh yeah...Well so are you!"

"Don't even start Ron…"

"Well it's started Hermione!"

"You have no idea what it means to be a friend! You don't know how to be on and you sure aren't a brilliant one!"

"And you do?"

Hermione's rage shot her onto her feet.

"I'm not the one that ditched my best friends for some," she paused, "…some scarlet woman that everyone seems to have fallen in love with!"

"Miss Granger!" Flitwick's voice had finally been heard by Hermione, but she ignored it, "Mr. Thomas, go retrieve Professor McGonagall!"

"I'm still here aren't I?" Ron shouted with anger.

"No you're not! Look at yourself, you're protecting her from me," Hermione turned to face Apricot, "I know you didn't transfer here. You aren't here to get an education. I know the reason you are here."

Harry yelled in pain with his hands snapping at his deep scar. Everyone's head had turned to Harry's body static on the ground. Ron made his way toward the professor as Hermione tried to calm Harry down.

"I have to get him out of here Professor," Ron began to sweat, "Hermione get away from him!"

"Professor McGonagall is on her way Mr. Weasley."

"You don't understand. I have to take him away from everyone," Ron nearly killed Hermione when he shoved her out of the way to throw Harry's arm over his shoulder.

"I'm coming with you Ron. He's my…"

"You can't. You have to stay here," Ron held Harry and started power walking towards the door, "Hermione please don't come!"

Hermione followed Ron as she slammed the classroom door shut, "Slow down!"

"Hermione I'm begging you to go back!" Ron had nearly dropped Harry.

"Where are we going?"

In a split second, Harry jolted and pointed his wand at Hermione's head. Hermione gulped as she stepped back. Ron threw himself back into the air.

"Your next Mudblood," Harry's arm shook as if it weren't sure weather or not he wanted to hex Hermione.

"Harry!" Ron whined.

"Shut up Weasley!"

Hermione shook with fear and stared at Ron begging for rescue that he had never seen before. Ron couldn't save Hermione, not from what was about to come.

"_Crucio_!"

Ron had nearly killed himself as he watched Hermione drop to the ground and scream with pain. She grabbed her body and she felt as if her gut was going to explode. There was no possibility to live through this.

"No Harry!" Ron grabbed Harry's robes and turned him around.

Ron sent his strongest fist at his best friend and then threw him against the wall with such force that the walls had almost cracked.

Ron then punched Harry again, "No Harry!"

Harry was knocked out completely by Ron's hidden strength. Ron crawled over to the shivering Hermione that was in a shape of a ball on the ground. He wrapped his arm around her stomach and gently pulled her onto his lap.

"Why didn't you listen to me Hermione?" Ron nudged at her neck with his face.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Hermione whispered so quietly that Ron barely heard anything but a sigh.

"I had to protect Harry. I couldn't let everyone get afraid of him."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't…"

"I can't believe that you've been hit by this curse more than I have and you've survived."

"You'll get better Hermio…"

"So she's figured it out," Apricot stood only a few feet away from Ron and Hermione, "She's a brilliant one isn't she?"

"Apricot?" Ron looked up.

"I fooled everyone but you Granger. Ron always told me that you were the one to figure out all the mysteries, but how did you for this one I'm not sure. You've ruined Voldemort's plan to get Harry Potter so now this is the last resort."

"What? You've been working with Voldemort?"

"Ron no one could ever be attracted to you not to kill your spirit or anything."

"No! You lie! You aren't Apricot!"

"You should have listened to her you know," she took out what looked like a book, "Let's get this over with shall we?"

"What are you doing?" Hermione held tighter onto Ron's robes.

"Doing the original plan of course. I hope you didn't think he was just going to give up did you?"

Apricot walked over to Ron and Hermione.  
"Get away from us!"

"She dies if you don't get up!" Apricot's wand pointed at Hermione.

"No…Ron…" Hermione refused to let go of Ron.

"Hermione let go," he pulled away from her.

"Ron, no…"

"Come on Ron," Apricot pushed his hand onto the book, "Don't fight it."

"Ron!" Hermione screamed trying to move to grab Ron.

In a split second, it was all over. The shadows disappeared, every beat of her heart, every second she breathed, every moment she gave into her books had destroyed her, and it was all it took to kill her. Ron's faith was in her.

A/N: This is the worst chapter I have ever written; I am sooo sorry for the lack of good chapters. It was really the same as the last one…I just couldn't write a whole chapter of Ron and Apricot…it was just too depressing for me. I wanted Ron and Hermione and to tell you the absolute truth…I want to start my new idea for a Ron and Hermione fanfic! Yes I will have a new one after this one! So don't stop liking my writing :P The story is coming to a close since I can't really find a good reason to keep delaying the end of the story and it's almost as if there is no plot, but there is…So I figure I need to get on with it before people stop reading! Thank you to everyone for the reviews!

piratingspiderelf- Thank you for your comment on how great the chapter was…that really made me happy considering I thought it was dreadful.

myra3- I know you didn't review for chapter 10, but you are a new reader so I would like to thank you and also…You'll find all that out in the end.

Miss Mione- There has to be a conflict right?

AmyChris- Wow thank you so much for your review…You always have the most interesting ones! Apricot yes I hate her too that's why this chapter is a bit boring cuz it happened twice in a row…but like I said it will all be good in the end…

Immy- You are entirely welcome! I'm right now debating weather or not to kill her off…

Bhekie- You guys are so violent!!!

Sweet Stephy- I WILL NEVER EVER DROP THIS STORY! This is probably the most interesting stories I have ever written. Please reviews do not stop reading my fan fic because it will finish, that is the one thing I promise to do!

cara- Again with the 'brilliant'…lol…Thanks mucho

KT- I am a strong supporter of Ron and Hermione, what do you think I will do?

Tokoyami- OMG am I really making it sound as if they aren't going to be together?

never-again8642- Thanks for your review!


	12. Bloodshot Eyes

**Bloodshot Eyes**

Hermione seemed as if she were never to think, never to analyze anything. Her lips chapped and eyes so small fonts and words would not dare to enter. Moisture escaped them at moments when she'd awake from Lord Voldemort's mistake to threaten her ability at witchcraft. It wasn't anger nor was it hatred.

Headmaster Dumbledore walked into his office occupied by Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Professor McGonagall. Harry's confused eyes stared at the old man as McGonagall straightened her thin glasses with a sigh, but Hermione remain staring at her hands. The room was silent, a little peaceful at some points until one of them realized that Hermione was picking the skin surrounding her fingernails.

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall's lenses mirror nothing but fear.

Hermione's pointer finger began to bleed lightly.

"Why can't she hear us?" Harry questioned.

"She can," Dumbledore finally spoke, "but she cannot decide what to say. Perhaps she is afraid…"

"I'm not afraid!" Hermione flared with abstract irritation.

Dumbledore smiled at her response, "Harry there is something you need to know."

There was another long silence that ached in Harry's stomach; something was terribly wrong.

"Ron's gone," Hermione stated blandly.

"What are you talking about?"

"She took him."

"Who?"

"Apricot Tumbleweed has indeed taken Ronald Weasley, but Harry before you jump to conclusions, I believe that Apricot is not apart of Voldemort's evil."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Hermione jumped from her seat, "Why would she take him then?"

"Miss Granger, please have a seat and let me explain. There is something about Apricot Tumbleweed that you and Harry do not know. She is in love," Dumbledore adjusted his glasses with his long nose.

"With Ron?" Harry obviously didn't know what Dumbledore was talking about.

"No, Mr. Potter. She is in love with Neville Longbottom," Professor McGonagall finally spoke.

"She will turn on Voldemort as soon as you and Harry go to Ron," Dumbledore kept his eyes on Hermione.

"How would you know that?" Hermione fumed.

"I do not Miss Granger."

"Oh that's dependable."

Harry's shock glared at Hermione.

"So what do we do now?"

"I'm afraid that I can no longer protect either of you. Harry your destiny is to defeat Voldemort and Hermione's is slowly fading. Hogwarts has taught you everything it possibly could and whatever the outcome is Harry and Miss Granger, this school is to be proud of having you."

Harry seemed to understand for the first time and Dumbledore was right; it was his destiny to murder the man that killed his mother and father. Hermione, though, seemed to be confused.

"What do you mean Headmaster?" Hermione picked at her finger again.

"There is something you must know Miss Granger. Something that only Professor McGonagall and I have information about," Dumbledore issued Harry to leave for a moment and he did without question. Somehow he knew that this was about Ron.

"What's going on?"

"Miss Granger, do you remember that morning when you and Mr. Weasley spent the night together in your dormitory?" Dumbledore rose from his rather large chair.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Hermione seemed to have flushed a bright pink.

"Professor McGonagall has taken Mr. Weasley and your memory."

"What?"

""It was to protect you Miss Granger," McGonagall nodded lightly.

"From what?"

"It is time to give you that memory back."

PLEASE NOTE THAT THOSE WHO DO NOT WANT TO READ **RATED R** MATERIAL SHOULD SKIP THIS ENTIRE SECTION

It was all happening too fast. Hermione couldn't open her eyes and she tried to move but something was stopping her. She was no longer in control of her own body. In a way Hermione was wide awake, but physically she was exhausted. This wasn't like other memories; this was a memory that she had to feel. Harry had described his venture in Snape's memory of his father and Sirus, and he told her it was like the time Tom Riddle had sucked him into his diary of lies. However, this was completely different; she could not sit back and watch instead she played an invisible role.

"You bloody owe me Hermione," the sound of Ron's deep voice made her jump with excitement, "Your books are heavy you know. How do you even manage to carry these?"

Tears had started to fall and Hermione wanted her body to open its eyes; she begged for one glimpse of him. She wanted to know that he was alright and she missed him desperately. Even if this was only a memory and it had happened already, Hermione's tears tugged at her chest.

"You just always have to show up one way or another; ready to shout at me or hit me," his voice was beautiful and Hermione wanted that voice by her every moment in her life.

She was laying flat on her soft blankets that Mrs. Weasley had made for her every Christmas. Somehow she understood that Hermione didn't need a sweater for some odd reason. Hermione blushed deeply when she felt her arms around his burning neck. She felt his firm hands beneath her body, holding her tight with his breathing. Her body shifted slightly making itself comfortable under Ron's muscular frame.

It was true that Hermione loved Mrs. Weasley's blankets; she now understood why those were given to her. When Ron was not her sheets of warmth, she would need the blankets. It had all made sense to her now; Mrs. Weasley wanted Hermione a part of the family.

Hermione tried to focus on the memory; she wanted to remember everything that was happening to her and of course to her feelings for Ron. Her eyes widened as she felt Ron's leg slide in between her thighs.

"Hermione…" her insides had toppled over when Ron groaned lightly into her ear.

He lifted his body off hers and Hermione felt a sense of accomplishment when she pulled him back down. She loved him more than she could ever imagine in this memory. Ron stared blankly at her and her eyes dared him to move; this was the moment Hermione would cherish for the rest of her life. Ron kissed her lips hard and he breathed in her sweet scent. Inside Hermione felt her body tremble and suddenly there was nothing making her heart beat. Her body never hesitated against Ron's lips, instead her body plead for more of his love.

Ron planted kisses on her neck and shoulders; she couldn't take it any longer. Her hands slid beneath his thin shirt and they explored his skin. The ripples of his stomach muscles shivered when her nails trailed them and he continued to kiss her. She tilted her head and her hands fell to his trousers. She ran her fingers through his soft hair just above his trousers and she moaned lightly knowing that just below was a part of Ron that only Hermione would know. For some reason Hermione never felt that this was wrong, she didn't feel like this was a mistake.

"Ron…" her body whimpered.

"Hermione, we shouldn't," Ron did not restrain himself from kissing her body.

Her body could no longer stand their innocence. She tugged impatiently at his tight trousers and she managed to loosen him. Ron never protested against her instead he pushed Hermione to her limits. He slid his shirt off and he had done the same with hers and of course Hermione giggled inside when he struggled to remove her bra. Inside she couldn't help herself from smiling when he stared at her grown breasts.

Hermione was moaning inside and out, Ron cupped her breasts and lightly rubbed the tips of her nipples. She bit her lip dangerously when Ron moved his lips towards her softness. He sucked her slowly, tasting every inch of her vulnerability. She whimpered his name as he slowly removed her bottoms. Ron had made Hermione feel like the only person that existed in the world and she wanted Ron to know that she was going to make him the same.

She slid her hands into his trousers and she palmed his rough length while pulling gently. Ron groaned loudly and he closed his eyes trying to resist from the sensation overcoming his body. His hands gripped hers and she allowed him to slide his trousers off. Hermione's eyes followed his length and she could have never believed that she could be so effective on his body. Ron's hands spread her legs apart as he slide in between her; his length pressed firmly against her stomach. Hermione could hardly take the temptation. Her hands brushed his red hair and she scratched the back of his neck as she moaned for him to enter her. Ron rose off her body slightly and he stared at her beneath him.

"I love you Hermione," Ron muttered as he thrust his length into her body before giving Hermione a chance to tell him she loved him too. She moaned loudly and dug her nails into his bare back while snapping her legs around his body. He never slowed for Hermione to catch her breath, and as he deepened inside of her she countered his movements creating the most powerful love she has ever experienced. It was painful and Hermione felt small tears streaming down her cheeks, but she still wanted Ron inside her body.

"Oh Ron," Hermione moaned loudly and hid her face in his neck.

His movements became more rapid and rough, she no longer could understand how they both had lasted so long. He was making love to her and she was receiving his love. This was the fear they once held for one another, but now it seemed so natural and Hermione knew that this was the way it is supposed to be. She belonged in his arms and he belonged inside of her. Their destiny was to be one. They were young, but it has been seven long years that Ron and Hermione fought their innocence.

Too many sensations threatened her and it was the only time that Hermione would give in to threats. She arched her back forcing Ron's thrusts to plunge deeper.

"Ron," Hermione screamed lightly as she released her love for him.

He lowered his body so that their heart beats could pound roughly against each other. Ron's movements became faster and he was so hard inside of her that it caused her pain. Hermione Granger held Ron Weasley with all her might, never wanting to part from his warmth. Moments later, Ron's release had joined Hermione's.

Ron gently rubbed his forehead against hers and the dampness of both their bodies created a friction that neither of them could withstand again that night. Hermione closed her eyes and opened to Ron staring down at her. His flaming hair didn't seem like hair anymore, instead it looked like her own. She lifted herself and pulled him down for a deep kiss. Ron smiled into her lips and Hermione once again opened her eyes, but Ron was no longer there.

"Miss Granger? Are you alright?" Hermione awoke and faced Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, I'm fine," Hermione sat up.

"Are you sure?" McGonagall carried the same worried look.

Hermione bursted, tears steamed off her eyes. The hands that once touched Ron covered her face and she knew that Ron didn't know. He had no idea that they had made love together.

"He doesn't know does he?" Hermione wept softly.

"No. I'm afraid not," Dumbledore tried to refrain himself from tearing.

It was odd that both professors had begun to tear. What did they have to cry about? They had each other; Ron meant nothing to them. Just that moment Harry walked in.

"What is going on here?" Harry quickly hugged his best friend.

"Harry?"

"Are you alright Hermione?"

"I want him back."

A/N: I know I haven't written in a long time! But I need my inspiration to write this chapter and I am currently experiencing a Ron and Hermione craze. So here it is I hope all of you like it and enjoy it. Summer is near and I will be writing a lot more.

AmyChris – Awww Thanks! I really missed your reviews!

Tokoyami – Thanks, drama is the number 1 key.

never-again8642 – Hermione did not die! Ron was taken… sorry I was really bland there.

myra3 – the end is near!

Esrb99 – LOL!

Sabella Black-Malfoy – I think I'm going to like her after this chapter…

Piratingspiderelf – I hope he will be okay too….

I AM EOWYN – R/Hr FOREVER!

Cara – Hermione did not die…

redX'slilangel01 – Hermione did not die…

Katy – Hey Thanks!

summerxkiss2 – Thanks for your comments!

xxTrinaxx – Thanks!

Jess – I know I am evil….

**A/N: Why does everyone think Hermione died?**


End file.
